Masks and the Hidden Secrets that Lie Behind Them
by narutoluvr4evr
Summary: After the invasion, Sandaime has weakened, managing to release a lifelong genjutsu he had cast. Now Naruto's secret is revealed. Can Naruto, a female, forget the past, and face the truths that lie ahead? Especially if the past consists of...rape? SasuxNar
1. Chapter 1

Masks and the Hidden Secrets That Lie Behind Them.

-

Rating: M

_**There will be, Yaoi side characters. If you do not like, than do not read.**_ You have been WARNED.

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto (Female), Gaara x Neji, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, and Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning: **There will be RAPE in the later chapters and slight Sakura bashing in the first few chapters. Of course she'll be happy in the end, and not a bunch of hatred will be directed towards her. Don't like it…click the BACK button on your tool bar, onegai shimasu.

No flames, please

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

_**(IMPORTANT: This will take place during the Chuunin Exams.)**_

**-**

_**This fic was re-read, and co-written with my wonderful friend and Onee-chan: Firekyoakira26921181! (Not blood related. Only Computer-wise)**_

_**Although Naruluvr-Imotou is just like a sister to me, no matter what! –**__Firekyoakira26921181_

**- **

**Chapter 1**

**-**

"**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!" **

A massive fireball shot out of one, Uchiha Sasuke's mouth. The raven was battling Gaara of the Sand, a jinchuuriki for the one-tailed beast Shukaku. Gaara and his siblings have allied themselves with the Hidden Village of the Sound, unbeknownst of the evil lurking behind there manipulating leader. _Kuso!!"_ The Uchiha thought. _"My chakra is running out. I need more power!'_

-

-

"Oi, Naruto! Hurry up! We got to help Sasuke-kun!" the pink-haired kunoichi shouted to her teammate, who seemed to have had a hard time keeping up. "Naruto no baka!! I said hurry up!" Sakura screeched, turning around, a wave of surprise hit her. The blonde was no where in sight, this new development caused her left eyebrow to twitch. "Hey . . . where did he go?"

". . .I can't smell him." Pakun sniffed. "Strange. . .Your blonde comrade may be good at hiding, to conceal himself from my nose. . ."

"Oh well. We'll worry about him later. That baka probably got lost trying to follow us. Sasuke-kun, hang on! We're coming!!"

'_Such an obsessive fangirl. . .' _thought Pakkun, as he followed the pink-haired, kunoichi, resisting the urge to growl at the insensitive girl.

-

-

Gasping in surprise, Naruto stopped following the pink-haired kunoichi and nin-dog as she hid her chakra, concealing herself from others. Her genjutsu has been released.

Naruto was reverted back to being a female.

Her eyes widened, as a painful thought occurred to her. '_Sandaime-dono. Is he alright?_' Biting her lower lip, she looked at her surroundings. '_Sandaime-dono, must be hurt or weakened to release my genjutsu. I can't use a henge!_'

Remembering the first time, the Sandaime put a concealing, genjutsu on her, the images of _THAT _incident began rushing into her mind, but her mind blocked off all train of thought, as her mind began to get clouded with pain, unbeknownst to her, why. . .

'_Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, and that Gaara of the Sand will be able to recognize me right away, if it was a henge!' _thought Naruto, a series of ideas clouding her mind, as of right now. She was slightly panicking at the thought of revealing her secret. With a sigh, she thought of the only thing she could. '_I believe I have no choice but to continue in assisting Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. . .' _she thought, mentally preparing herself for what she was about to do.

Ignoring the consequences that might happen afterwards, the blonde _kunoichi_ sped up her pace, heading towards Sakura-chan's, chakra signature, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, hoping with all her might, that nothing bad happened to her teammates.

'_Especially Sandaime-dono…_'

-

-

". . .Give it up, _sensei_. . ." The pale, snake Sannin drawled, each word laced with cocky arrogance, and dripping with inferiority. Orochimaru and Sandaime were exhausted from their, everlasting battle, but the vile man believed that he would be victor in the end. _'I will not lose to this old man!'_ he mentally snarled. _'I guess I'll have to use THAT jutsu! Soon, Konoha will be nothing but in the past!' _thought Orochimaru with a sickening cackle, his hands already beginning to form numerous, and complex hand seals.

Looking up at his former, sensei, he confidently prepared his jutsu, eyes locked to that of the old Hokage.

'_Konoha WILL be crushed!_'

-

-

'_Kuso!!' How is he still standing?!' _the raven-shinobi thought, menacingly._ 'I need more power!'_ Immediately after saying that, the Uchiha cursed seal began to spread, causing the raven to semi-cry out in pain, the seal slowly, and torturously crawling over his body..

"Mother wants your blood . . . I will KILL you!" the bloodthirsty sand shinobi growled, eyes wide with a maniacal glint.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" yelled someone, as a pink blur came into the clearing. "Sasuke-kun, I'm here!" (narulvr: I swear her squeals get on my nerves. . .)

Pakkun landed gracefully behind her, his teeth clenched, growling at the scene in front of him.

"Sakura…" the raven said, acknowledging the nin-dog, albeit slightly annoyed at the kunoichi. "Where the hell is the dobe?"

"I don't know, Sasuke-kun! That baka probably got lost coming here. Stupid Naruto. . ."

At this, Sasuke all but glared at Sakura, a slight tug of concern pulling at the corner of his mind, but he was pulled out of his thoughts by an angry growl.

"Who are you?" snarled Gaara.

"Haruno Sakura! I won't allow you to hurt Sasuke-kun!" said the kunoichi, striking a basic offense stance that she learned from the academy, with one of her kunai in hand.

"I have no time for you, woman . . . you are weak. . . No matter, mother wants your blood, you will die!!" With that said, the redhead struck forward, in an angered haze.

-

-

"Those hand seals . . . y-you inhuman man! You can't! They a-are forbidden! " Sandaime choked out in shock, horror, and pain, recognition hitting him like a sharp kunai, as he stared at Orochimaru's hands.

"_Sensei. . ." _The deserter drawled once more, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I would, and do you think _you _can stop me? An old, crippled _pathetic _man?" the Sannin spat. **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

Four golden caskets rose up to the roof tiles. Clearly, they were labeled "Uchiha Fugaku", "Uchiha Mikoto", "Kazama Arashi", and "Hyuuga Hizashi". Unknown to the Sandaime, why those particular four were chosen in the resurrection, he looked at them in sympathy. As the four stepped out and got into a fighting position, each of them had an odd, glowing talisman, imprinted onto their foreheads; their cold, dead, emotionless look didn't go unnoticed to the old man.

"Orochimaru . . . Y-You monster!" Sarutobi croaked. "Don't you understand that this is against the law of nature?!"

"Should you really be wasting your time talking, _sensei. . .? _You are about to lose your, pitiful life soon enough, after all..."

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!" yelled a voiced, as a white-haired man in a red shinobi robe with a gigantic scroll strapped to his back, streaked past the Snake Sannin, landing gracefully next to the Sandaime, eyes held there's to Orochimaru's, hard and cold, emotionlessly looking at his old teammate.

"Jiraiya?" Orochimaru questioned, calmly, albeit seething on the inside. "How were you able to penetrate my barrier?!" demanded the Snake contractor, eyes obviously showing his dismay.

"You really are a fool, Orochimaru. After all these years, you still haven't changed." said Jiraiya, coldly, "Do you honestly think that after several years of working with the Sound Spy network, I'll not gain anything, especially to divert your heinous ploy?"

The Snake Sannin seethed, in dismay, angered at the sudden development. "I refuse to be beaten by the likes of you, you pathetic man. **Kuchiyos**—!"

"Give it up, Hebe-yarou. You don't have enough charka and sacrifices for this jutsu. Don't think I do not comprehend what this jutsu requires." Jiraiya sneered. Orochimaru growled; how did he know.

But then a smirk appeared on his pale, thin lips. "Ah, but I'll still win. Do you really think that the old-timer and you can actually defeat a former hokage, two Uchiha's, and a Hyuuga? You've overestimated yourselves, Jiraiya-_kun_." He said with a mocking tone. With that, round two began.

-

-

"Give up now, you worthless humans…" a bloodthirsty voice rang across the Konoha forest, with thick sand covering every inch of the branches, tree's and the whole area. It was a complete disaster.

"Sasuke-kun, behind you!" the pink-haired kunoichi warned. The said Uchiha managed to evade another sand shuriken just in time, but because of her warning, she was too distracted to notice the sand shuriken head straight towards her. Fortunately, the raven shinobi managed to grab her and the yapping nin-dog to safety on another tree branch, in an elite manner, however, they did not go unscathed. Especially the mentioned, raven-haired noy.

'_Sasuke-kun saved me! __**CHA!! TAKE THAT INO-PIG**__!!'_ Inner Sakura cheered wildly, oblivious to the damage she caused Sasuke to receive.

Sasuke saw the admiration and sparkles in her eyes and before anything worse could happen, he growled out, "_Sakura, I'll_ NEVER like you. You are ONLY a teammate to me, stop hindering our main focus!" With that he glared at her, trying to gain her understanding, at the nuisance it was to his fighting.

Because of their "conversation", neither noticed the advantage that Gaara had ,It was until they heard, "Die!" that the two of them turned, a frantic thought passed through the genin's, mind! '_Shimatta!_'

-

-

"Sensei!" Jiraiya yelled over to Sarutobi, while fighting Yondaime and Uchiha Mikoto. "There's only one way to defeat this jutsu! Take the talisman off their foreheads!" he yelled, although it was harder than he made it sound. His robes were torn, with deep gashes marring his body, he had to toss his scroll to the side, thrown away carelessly for that matter, the scroll being too bulky to fight with. Resisting the urge to grab his scroll from the side, and summon Gamabunta, he quickly dodged another roundhouse kick. Although he knew they were dead, he felt a wave of remorse on the thought of harming, much less kill them again. Dodging expertly, but sluggishly, his movements strained from his many injuries, the Gama Sannin flipped through a series of hand seals. **"Dotan: Yomi Numa!"**

In the next moment, the Yondaime and Uchiha headdress were glued to a large swamp across the rooftops, rendered almost immobile. No matter how much they resisted, it proved to be impossible. The more they struggled, the swampiest slime, that was conjured, attached themselves to the two, corpse, almost drowning the lifeless beings, their bodies stuck to the rooftop.

Quickly Jiraiya raced up to them and before anyone could blink, the talismans were gone.

-

With Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Pakkun and _Natsuki_

-

Sasuke, the known genius would have evaded the attack expertly, if not for his pink-haired teammate, rigid in his arms, shocked at his previous statement, as if she had not heard it before.

Apparently helpless, Sasuke shielded Sakura, albeit begrudgingly, waiting for the attack to connect.

Surprisingly, it never came.

Looking up, the two saw the sand shurikens get hurled back, sinking its sharp edge into another tree, with a loud 'thunk.'

Then an explosion, resounded through the forest, the young Uchiha now was looking around and saw that they were protected by an . . . _absolute defense _of some sort. . . unable to contain the surprise in his voice. "N-nani?"

Sakura, on the other hand, started squealing. "Sasuke-kun, you saved me _again_!"(-growls-Don't worry; she'll grow up soon enough.) She shrieked, hugging the boy to death. Absolutely forgetting his statement from before.

"Who is out there?" Gaara growled. "Reveal yourself, this instant you worthless being!!" Sasuke quickly shook off the banshee, wanting to know who had helped him. _'I swear, it better not be the dobe or else. I'm never going to live it down if he sees this.'_

"It would help if you stopped fighting, _Gaara."_ came a rather soft, quiet reply. All eyes turned to a small, blonde girl who was standing on a high branch. Her eyes were large and calculated, with a tint of innocence, although alert. But most of all, they're the color of calm, cloudless summer-skies. The eyes themselves gave off a soothing quality that cannot be replaced. Her sun-kissed hair was tied in a high ponytail, reaching her mid-back. Several golden bangs framed her heart-shaped face and draped over the hiate, that was tied tightly around forehead, almost like a halo. Her skin was a lightly brushed honey color, giving her an angelic glow. Similar and almost familiar, lines appeared on her cheeks. Three line on each side, as if they are whiskers. An obvious recognizable orange jumpsuit, that was more of a two-pieced, outfit, that had on an orange ninja slacks as well as t-shirt. She had a kunai and shuriken pouch strapped onto her left leg, fitting snugly around her narrow waist.

Her right arm was extended and her hand glowed, a pale blue aura surrounding it—the same blue of the absolute defense around Sasuke and Sakura. It didn't take much thought to figure out that she was their savior.

The sand jinchuuriki growled. "Who are you? Leave now or I will kill you," he hissed out, his jade eyes narrowing.

"I will not allow you to touch these two." was the composed, deadpanned reply from the unfazed girl. "As for my name, there is no need for you to know."

A certain raven-haired, Uchiha scoffed mentally, catching on instantly that it was none other than the dobe, Naruto, although wondering why he was looking the way he was at the moment.

The redhead growled and suddenly gave off a feral grin. "Mother says that you are strong. _Very_ strong. She wants your blood. . and so do I." he said, lunging towards her.

The said blonde remained still, not moving from her spot. Right when the swirl of sand was a mere inch away from the shinobi, she disappeared in a swirl of leaves, only reappearing next to the stunned leaf genin's. Undoing her defense jutsu, she urgently asked, "Teme, Haruno-san, daijoubu desu ka?" Her voice was placid and laced with concern.

"We're fine, thanks. Are you the one who saved us?" Sakura asked, although on the inside she seeted. **'**_**How dare this impotent girl, call Sasuke-kun a bastard! Cha! **_**'**

The mysterious blonde seemed hesitant to answer, but later said monotonously, "Hai. . "

"Who are you?" came a question form the usually stoic Uchiha. "You have a leaf hiate, and you know ornames. Yet, I've never seen you before." Asked Sasuke, knowing full well it was Naruto, confused as to what was going on.

"Who I am, is not important for the time being teme, I promise I'll tell you in due time."

At that moment, the three felt a massive amount of killing intent, an amount of chakra weighing down on them in massive amounts of pressure. There in the clearing. . . "How DARE you!" a certain redhead vessel bellowed. "You dare mock, mother?" He lunged at her, once more, his eyes changing into deep dark, cubic slits.

-

-

". . .W-what's going on?" came the voice of Kazama Arashi, a groan escaping the pale lips, a certain Uchiha Headdress gave off the same reaction.

Orochimaru turned pale—paler than usual. "This is impossible!" the snake man snarled. "You are supposed to be under my control, _there shouldn't be this kind of reaction_!" The statement coming out into a slow hiss, eyes narrowed drastically/

Jiraiya gave him a grim look. "You fool, Orochimaru. This jutsu you planned, was only the exact opposite of what you tried to obtain. Once you release the talisman, the victim will get a new chance in life. This jutsu is the exact opposition on what you should have studied."

The two who were previously confused were now beyond shocked. "_We're alive_?!" Mikoto exclaimed. She then turned to see her husband and Hyuuga Hizashi battling with the Sandaime. "Fugaku-kun! Hizashi! Snap out of it!!"

Arashi quickly did, "**Hirashin no Jutsu!"** As soon as he said it that, the two possessed, men collapsed. Their pressure points were hit, leaving them immobile, the previous Hokage, using his technique, the increase of his speed was amazing.

Orochimaru's eyes widen in horror. _'Kuso!' _He reached out and managed to grab both Mikoto and Arashi, shouting to Jiraiya, "Let's test this theory of yours, ne Jiraiya-kun? Will these two really get a second chance of life?"

Before one can bat an eyelash, a voice spoke, the words dripping with venom. "You let my wife and the Yondaime go right now, you bastard. . " came a hiss. Before anyone could react, Uchiha Fugaku had the Snake Sannin arm in a death grip, causing the pale man to let go of the two hostages, with a small snarl. Once that happened, the Uchiha grabbed a kunai, and plunged it deeply in the unsuspecting man's stomach. The vile man doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach from the excessive blow. "You _BASTARD_! First you massacre my clan, now you plan to destroy this village!"

The Snake Sannin knew he would need to come back, to put his plan to use once more, his previous failed attempt of the jutsu, decreasing his chakra input rapidly. Needing to know something, he looked up defiantly, choking slightly for air, he hissed, "…_How_?"

A chuckle brought them out of their musings. All eyes turned to Sarutobi, the third hokage, the old man's eyes danced with mirth. "It seems that this old coot is good for something, eh?"

"You traitorous old, man!" Orochimaru bellowed. They all turned to him, all eyebrows quirked in unison, as they heard the word 'traitorous' hissed. The vile Snake Sannin glared, and spat, "You and your pathetic village may have won this round, Sarutobi. But don't forget, I _will_ see it through, that this village is _CRUSHED!"_ With that, he left, the barrier dissolving, his henchmen gone, the only sign that Konoha was invaded was the wreckage that was left in its wake.

Standing their on the crusty, and semi-destroyed rooftop, The Sandaime, and Sannin turned and stared at the four figures in front of them, wondering what would become of their village now.

-

This is my first fic, so please give me some slack. I know this chapter was a little confusing. Any questions will be cleared up later on in the story. ­­ Reviews are _GREATLY _appreciated, as are constructive criticism. It spurs up the updating process! -grins-

I'm not sure if all my chapters will be this long. I hope so, but we all know what can destroy that—WRITER'S BLOCK!!! Leave a review and I will feel inspired!!

**Let's all thank **_**Firekyoakira26921181**_** for her help!! (As well as a Beta?)**

**And a small note from Firekyoakira26921181- **Konnichiwa, minna! Thanks for everyone who read this, and I hope you enjoyed my little, Imotou-chan's first fic! I was so excited when I was first asked to help her write this! Naruluvr-Imotou has my utmost gratitude!

This is my first time, helping to write a story TOGETHER with another, and also my first fic where Naruto is a GIRL!

I haven't really read one or written one before with Naruto as a girl, so please go easy on this one!

-

**Glossary/Translations:**

**Daijoubi desu ka?- **Are you alright?

**Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu—**Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Jinchuuriki—**Human sacrifice

**Baka—**stupid; idiot

**-dono—**a suffix that indicates the utmost respect

**-san—**a suffix to show mild to moderate respect and politeness

**Kuso—**damn

**Nani- **What?

**-kun—**an informal suffix to a boy but is usually used to show affection and adoration

**Kunoichi—**female shinobi

**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei—**Summoning: Impure World Resurrection

**Sannin—**one of the 3 legendary shinobi under Sarutobi's tutelage

**Hebe—**Snake

**Yarou—**Bastard; Jerk

**Teme--** you (informal); bastard (mild)

**Shimatta—**Oh no, (Also could be translated to 'Shit!') . . .I think?

**Hirashin no Jutsu—**Lightning Flash Technique

**Dotan: Yomi Numa—**Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld

**Oiroke no Jutsu**—Sexy Technique

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

Masks and the Secrets That Lie Behind Them

-

Rating: M

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto (Female), Gaara x Neji, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, and Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning: **There will be_ RAPE_ in the later chapters and slight Sakura bashing in the first few chapters. Of course she'll be happy in the end, and not a bunch of hatred will be directed towards her. If you don't like, please don't read.

**No flames please. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**(IMPORTANT: This will take place during the Chuunin Exams.)**_

_**-**_

_**(PLEASE READ)**_

_**Hi everyone, this is firekyoakira26921181. As most people know, my imotou is unable to update and is on vacation as well. Since I am recovering from my own writers block, I am still unable to review MY own stories until mid-august, but I may be able to update at least once before than.**_

_**Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed the story me and narutoluvr4ever had written. I hope you like this chapter. It is not as long as my imotou and I expected but I hope it will make you be able to wait until my imotou is back. I took the liberty of updating now for narutoluvr4ever, so when she comes back, she can take time on the next chapter, and not be overly stressed out with the pressure of writing and family occurrences. I hope you cut her some slack when she comes back.**_

_**I also hope she would be slightly surprise that I updated for her, albeit, I dunno why. **_

_**I know I took a while in proofreading and adding in the details, but please spare my imotou and I harsh criticism, like previously stated, No flames alllowed.**_

_**Thanks once more for all the lovely reviews, as well the support you've given towards my imotou.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter. We will try to make them longer, as we get more into the story!**_

_**Much love everyone! –**__Firekyoakira26921181 _

-

_**This fic was proofread, and co-written with my wonderful friend and Onee-chan: Firekyoakira26921181! (Not blood related. Only Computer-wise.) –**__narutoluvr4ever_

**-**

**Chapter 2**

**-**

"You traitorous old, man!" Orochimaru bellowed. They all turned to him, all eyebrows quirked in unison, as they heard the word 'traitorous' hissed. The vile Snake Sannin glared, and spat, "You and your pathetic village may have won this round, Sarutobi. But don't forget, I _will_ see it through, that this village is _CRUSHED!"_ With that, he left, hid barrier dissolving, his henchmen gone; the only sign that Konoha was invaded was the wreckage that was left in its wake.

Standing their on the crusty, and semi-destroyed rooftop, The Sandaime, and Sannin turned and stared at the four figures in front of them, wondering what would become of their village now.

-

"Sandaime-sama!" Hyuuga Hizashi called out, "Daijoubu desu ka?" The Third Hokage was panting, his eyes showing the exhaustion and strain, his muscles were feeling after fighting for so long. His robes were torn in various places, as deep bloody gashes, and unrecognizable injuries decorated his drained body. Shocking as it may, he had not had a decent battle in nearly 13 years! Being in an office signing papers for such an extensive amount of time has taken its toll, and now his aged body was screaming for mercy. Cuts and scrapes were marred all over his facial features and his wrinkles deepened themselves along his skin, causing it to unceremoniously to sag.

"I am fine," the village leader mutter wearily. "It seems that age can catch up to you no matter where you are." He managed a small, pained chuckle. "But it seems that now we have a problem. How are we going to explain this?" he asked, as he looked around, four of Konoha's previous best, were now looking at him, as if they weren't dead for the past agonizing years.

All eyes looked at him, all serious and contemplating, an eerie silence finally descended upon their exhausted bodies. Not one word was spoken. Finally the silence was broken.

"Why don't we go explain this to the council, Hokage-sama," Uchiha Fugaku advised, his previous anger forgotten, at the feeling of concern for the old man. "After that, we'll think of a way to put a stop to Orochimaru."

"You're right, Fugaku-san. Let's go to the council and try to explain this…_new development_ to them. In a way, I guess I should thank you. Konoha is probably pretty low on shinobi right now and it's a relief we gained some, even if it is for unexpected reasons." said Sarutobi, putting a little stress on the word 'new development.'

Just as the six begin to leave, the previous well-known Konoha Lightning Flash asked a question that caused Sarutobi to freeze, much less the rest of the other to stare at him in confusion. "Sarutobi…" started the young man, his rich, smooth voice wafting through the air. "Where is my daughter now, might I ask…?"

Vibrant blue eyes shone with worry and anxiety.

Hearing the question, Sarutobi came to a halt, his mind racing for any possible answers. How was he going to explain the pain and suffering that the Kazama heiress had to go through? How was he going to explain the hatred the village gave off towards her? _'Arashi-kun, I have failed you terribly...'_

While the Sandaime tried to find something suitable to say to the previous Hokage, the other occupant around them were quite alarmed and voiced their opinions. "Arashi-san, you have a daughter?" the Hyuuga asked, surprise shown evidently all over his features.

"Yeah, gaki. How come I didn't know about this?" Jiraiya inquired. Although he didn't show it, the Sannin was hurt that his student didn't tell him something as important as this. He thought of Arashi as his own son, damn it! Didn't the blonde trust him?

A voice broke everyone from all train of thought. "Arashi-kun…I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am," Sarutobi stated regretfully and tentatively. "I must tell you, though: the villagers—no matter how many times I tell them—didn't see your daughter as herself, but as…"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune," the Yondaime finished, a frown crawling its way across his tan features. If he were to be honest with himself, he didn't expect his daughter's life to ever be normal again—but it still is painful to know as a parent that your child is discriminated for something she had no control over. "What about Minako?" _'Didn't my wife defend Natsuki?' _The Yondaime thought protectively.

Sandaime sighed, preparing himself for what was to come. "Minako-hime was exhausted from the premature birth. When she found out her daughter was a vessel of a demon that killed thousands—as well as you, her husband—she just. . .lost it. She refused to accept the child, saying that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had killed the young, pure soul inside and had taken over her body. Because of that, she also performed the first assassination attempt on Natsuki. She would have been successful if I didn't catch her in time. It would have been a great disaster."

Everyone there was shocked. That can't be true, can it? No one would be so blinded by hate and rage that they would try to kill an innocent baby, would they? But the Sandaime wasn't finished. "I still remember the screams that little Natsuki cried out that led me to the two. Minkao-hime had slowly, almost torturously sliced three long cuts on each of the girl's round cheeks with a sharp kunai, claiming deliriously that these scars fitted the fox demon, and that they were whiskers, a deadly look in her eyes. The tiny body was squirming frantically, as blood dripped down Natuski's flushed face and onto her pink cotton blanket, leaving dark crimson stains. If I hadn't managed to convince the princess, the girl might have died. But it didn't really matter—Princess Minako chose to disown her, after begrudgingly withdrawing her weapon." By that time, the old man was trying to contain his sobs, and tears, leaving others stunned to the core. There was no need for words. Whisker-like scars could only belong to one person. That person was Uzumaki Naruto. How could they have known it was his child? Even so! They should treated that precious baby with love, not hate.

Mikoto broke down into tears. _'That poor child! And to think no one ever gave a second thought on how we treated him (her)! How on earth did he survive all of these years?!'_

"This village is disgusting," Hizashi spat. "To have misjudged one so innocent just because they couldn't get past their own loss." But deep inside, he knew he wasn't one to judge. He hadn't once paid attention to the demon vessel, only considering him a nuisance who constantly pulled pranks and caused trouble to everyone in the village. Before his death, if only he saw through the façade, and thrown away his pride as a Hyuuga, he would have realized…

"Sensei, although I understand why you kept this all a secret, you should have told me about it. I could have taken the child away for a couple of years, taken her away from all the hatred," Jiraiya stated. Inside though, he blamed himself for not recognizing the similarities earlier. _'How could I have been so blind? How could I have not realized the similarities?! Even through a genjutsu, all necessary proof is right out in the open! That golden hair, vibrant blue eyes, and that prankster personality Naruto (Natsuki!) practically inherited from Arashi are all living facts!'_

Up until now, the Yondaime was uncharacteristically silent; his reaction were the very least to be expected, but it was very frightening nonetheless. Ocean blue orbs were shadowed by the wild bangs. "I need to have a nice, _long_ chat with the council," he muttered darkly, sending a shiver down everyone's spines.

-

-

"DIE!!" shouted a certain red-head shinobi.

Sasuke and Sakura managed to jump to a safer branch of a higher elevation. Light exploded and a boom was heard throughout the wilderness. Smoke and dust swirled, fogging up their vision. The Uchiha then noticed that the _kunoichi_ wasn't with them. "N-nani…? W-where's that do—Ahem…blonde?!"

"Over there, Sasuke-kun!" His pink-haired teammate pointed to where the explosion took place. _'What was Sasuke-kun about to say just now?'_ When the debris finally cleared away, they both saw the blonde, but she was _unharmed._

'_Nani! How did the dobe not get hit?! What is making him so powerful?'_ The Uchiha demanded to know. Because of his recent disuse of the Cursed Seal, the black markings slowly crawled back, earning a throbbing hiss from the unsuspecting raven. This action did not go unnoticed by Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! A-are you okay?!" she started to gush all over, irritating the dark-haired shinobi more and more. A firm voice broke them from their musings.

"Please reconsider your choice, Sabaku-san. I do not wish to fight, but I will be offensive if you hurt Sasuke-san and Sakura-san," the blonde replied seriously.

"Why.Are.You.Protecting.Them!?!" he bit out, emphasizing each and every word. "I can tell by the look in your eyes that they are nothing but strangers to you!" the sand-nin snarled. "Only fools fight for others. To be strong, you fight for yourself. It's either kill, or get killed. I will not fool around any more. Your blood is MINE! **Sabaku Sōsō!**" The redhead lunged at the girl and the two genin could only watch, as the blonde kunoichi gracefully backflipped off of the branch and onto a safer one, to evade a swirl of sand. Her face remained blank and stoic, enough to rival a certain Uchiha. There was not a hint of fear or anger in her ocean orbs. Sun-kissed locks swayed gently as her flexible body bent over to dodge another swirl of sand.

Sasuke's eyes widened in awe and slight confusion. _'Since when did the dobe become so graceful and talented? He didn't even say anything when he protected us from that sand attack! Speaking of which, why the hell is he in that ridiculous jutus of his, in the form of a girl nonetheless?!' _Questions plagued the raven's mind, and he made a mental note to get all the answers from the blonde later, albeit while pushing back a certain thought at how pleasant Naruto looks as a female, after three seconds into it._' _

Sakura saw the look that the Uchiha had in his eyes, and couldn't help but be confused. _'Why is Sasuke-kun looking at her like that? He looks angry but also amazed. No! Sasuke-kun wouldn't be looking at her like that!! He doesn't even know her! __**CHA! That's right!**__' _the girl tried to convince herself. But now that she looked the blonde over, she noticed that the girl looked oddly familiar. _'Blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks, orange outfit…NANI! Is this Naruto??!! Why the hell is he looking like that?! Is this that horrid orioke no jutsu of his?!?!?' _

Before the pink-haired kunoichi had a chance to reveal the identitiy of the blonde, the said shinobi spoke. "Sabaku-san, you have felt pain before. You have felt it and you wish to have other people feel the same pain you faced. That is quite unreasonabled, don't you agree? Your life is your own, Sabaku-san. There is no need to hurt people just to have them understand. By hurting them, you are doing more than justing killing the body; you're killing the soul inside as well. By causing them pain, and hurt, you are gradually destroying them…which, I believe, is worse than death itself." The entire time the blond spoke, her gold locks shadowed her blue pools, hiding them from view. Everyone listened , her voice was composed, but it told them that she spoke from experience. One thought went through all minds. _'What could she/the dobe/Naruto have possibly gone through?'_

Then, the said shinobi lifted her head and Sakura gasped in fright whereas both Sasuke's and Gaara's eyes widened. Her eyes were no longer the color of summer-skies. They showed pain, sadness, and loneliness. These eyes were the color of foggy mist. They flickered a couple of times before the color of ocean waves returned. "Please stop, Sabaku-san. Doing what you're doing won't solve anything. It will just bring everybody more pain, _especially_ yourself. . ."

The sand-nin was hesitant, but, after much thought, withdrew his sand back to its gourd. He decided he wanted to give it a try. He wanted to be able to control his own life, without being bossed by his mother's thirst for blood. He _will_ prove to his village by becoming the Kazekage. He will show them that he is not what they think he is. He wanted and _will _be free, by showing he wasn't the mosnter everyone thought he was. The redhead's siblings, Temari and Kankarou, arrived just when the cork plugged up the gourd. To say they were surprised was a huge understatement—the two were shell-shocked. They have never met anyone managed to stop Gaara from destroying anything he had set his mind to before!!

"Temari…Kankarou…let us leave," Gaara commanded. Too stunned and frightened to use their voices, the two only nodded. Right when the three were about to leave, the Shukaku vessel turned around and inspected the blonde. Something about her had intrigued him the entire time, but he couldn't place it. Suddenly, he realized. Jade eyes widened a fraction before returning to their emotionless state. "I hope we meet agai. . ._Uzumaki Naruto_." With that, he and his two bewildered siblings left.

-

-

I apologize once more, that this chapter was short, but I hope it was enjoyable. –_Firekyaoakira26921181_

Next: Revealing Natsuki's identity and the long awaited family reunion! Albeit, will it be happy, and cheerful as most people expect?

-

**Glo****ssary/Translations**

**-sama—**a suffix used to indicate high respect; more that "-san" but less than "-dono"

**gaki—**brat

**Kyuubi no Youkai—**Ninetailed Demon

**Kyuubi no Kitsune—**Ninetailed Fox; both describe the same demon, just different names

**Hime**- Princess

**Sabaku Sōsō—**Desert Funeral

**Demo**—but

-

Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

Masks and the Secrets That Lie Behind Them

-

Rating: M

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto (Female), Gaara x Neji, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, and Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning: **There will be_ RAPE_ in the later chapters and slight Sakura bashing in the first few chapters. Of course she'll be happy in the end, and not a bunch of hatred will be directed towards her. If you don't like, please don't read.

**No flames please. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**(IMPORTANT: This will take place during the Chuunin Exams.)**_

-

A quick note, before we continue this story.

_This is firekyoakira26921181 and narutoluvr4ever, and we are terribly sorry for the wait. Me (Firekyoakira26921181) is mostly at fault. Please do not be mad at my Imotou. I have been busy, and I had some trouble at some parts with this chapter, but we hope you will enjoy how it turned out. I personally kind of like this chapter. This chapter is the longest one yet, so enjoy. Loves from the both of us, to all of you who have read and enjoy this story._

-

_**This fic was proofread, and co-written with my wonderful friend and Onee-chan: Firekyoakira26921181! (Not blood related. Only Computer-wise.) –**__narutoluvr4ever_

**-**

**Chapter 3**

**-**

"Arashi-kun! This is not the time! Please, let us settle this later!" Sarutobi called out to the tall blonde man, trying to sooth his rage for the council, but to no avail. Arashi was livid! How could the village treat his daughter in such a way? Although he ruled for a short period of time, hadn't he done a good enough job, to show the villagers the wrath of discrimination? Of course, it didn't matter whether or not they knew of her heritage, but they should have been wise enough to no think of her as a demon incarnate! What made his calm demeanor snap, was, '_How could Minako act in such a way! To harm our own child! I cannot tolerate this!_'

"Sandaime-sama is right, Arashi-san." Uchiha Mikoto reasoned, as she pulled him out of his raging reverie, and continued, 'First, we have no idea where the council is, as of now. Much less, who are the council, considering we have been gone for a long time. Won't you wait out a little? I would also like to see Sasuke, and how he's maturing right about now.' That seemed to calm him down a little. Sarutobi was relieved to have an understanding and reasonable woman around at that moment, and the change of subject, so he took the opportunity, to quell the tall blonde's rage for a while.

"Mikoto-san, would it be of help, if I call the ANBU, to locate and retrieve all genin teams and their mentors?" Sarutobi suggested, "It would be convenient to explain this rather _unexpected _turn of events, yes?"

"Ah, yes. That seems like an excellent idea!" Hyuuga Hizashi exclaimed, whereas everyone else nodded in agreement, with a fuming Yondaime in the background. With a few hand seals, only the hokage could know, he sent out a message to his four most trustworthy ANBU members.

Only a few moments later, the requested shinobi arrived, their faces hidden behind a mask, the only object that could identify them. Their code names consisted of: The Tiger, Falcon, Panther, and White Wolf. Panther, who seemed to be the Captain, stepped forward, who was the only woman out of four males, said, "You summoned us, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"I need you four to gather the Konoha Genins, with their respective mentors: Hatake Kakashi, Yuuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Maito Gai. Please do so, immediately."

All four ANBU members put their right hand over their hearts, a sign of loyalty, and replied calmly, "Hai, Hokage-sama."

As calm as they seemed, though, the ANBU members eyes widened in shock, hidden behind their masks, as their eyes landed upon the four revived people. They quickly set to work with the joined thought of, _'How is it possible for Yondaime-sama, Hizashi-sama, and Mikoto, and Fugaku Uchiha to be here?'_

XxXxXxX

"Oi, Naruto no baka! Is that you?" Sakura accused, her pale slender finger pointing shamelessly at the silent blonde with narrowed eyes. "What are you trying to pull, looking like that?!" Sakura and Sasuke descended from the branch, as they landed on the ground silently, demanding an answer, with similar yet different thoughts going through their minds. '_**CHA!!! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT IDIOT THINKING!?!?**_' Inner Sakura screamed.

Although the dark-haired shinobi tried to look uninterested and bored, one can see the curiosity flickering on and off in his ever-ending onyx orbs. _'Why does the dobe look like that? He can't possibly be a girl…can he? No, we've been at the springs together before. Besides, he can't possibly hold a genjutsu for that long, it's the thing he fails at the most!' _Sasuke thought, as he looked at Naruto. '_And. . .his behavior, is kind of stran-no, his behavior is different..._'

The tension was pissing Sakura off. Before long, her left eye brow began to twitch viciously, and she yelled, "WELL!! Answer me, you baka!!"

"YO!" A voice boomed, across the clearing, causing Sakura to jump, Sasuke to flinch, and the mysterious blonde to glance knowingly towards the direction of the startling sound. All three of the genins now faced a silver-haired jounin, with a face mask covering his entire face, excluding his eyes, where the Konoha headband disclosed one eye. Perversely, an obvious, recognizable, orange book, titled Icha Icha Paradise was clutched in his left hand.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!!! DON'T SCARE US LIKE THAT!!!" Sakura screeched, Sasuke just through Kakashi the famous Uchiha Death Glare. Surprisingly, the blonde still remained silent as the silver-haired Jounin scratched the back of this head and his visible eye curved into upside down, 'U'.

"You should be more careful and aware of your surroundings, Sakura." was the composed retort from her sensei. The said girl was gritting her teeth, a red stylized vein appearing on her forehead. Although, before she could retort, the Jounin finally took notice of the silent blonde who was staring at them.

"Eh? Naruto? Why do you look like that?" Kakashi asked, one eyebrow arched in curiosity. All eyes instantaneously turned to the one being questioned.

'_I was right!!'_ were the thoughts of the two suspicious genin. The three stared at the girl, waiting keenly for an answer to their question. But inside, they each had their own unvoiced demands.

'_Is this some kind of prank? Mark my words, Uzumaki Naruto, if this is some sick joke, you are dead the minute all my wounds are healed.' _thought Sasuke heatedly.

'_**CHA! So it IS Naruto! What is he doing?! Is he trying to steal my Sasuke-kun away from me? Well, I'll show him! YOU ARE MINCEMEAT, NARUTO!!!'**_ The pink-haired kunoichi was almost screaming her thoughts out loud, but refrained herself.

'. . ._Why is Naruto in that kind of form? Ah, he does look cute in this form. Ah, strange. I never sensed a genjutsu before, and I can't even sense one now. I wonder what's going on. . .' _thought Kakashi, slightly on alert. '_Ah, well, it doesn't matter, Let's see. . ._' Kakashi glanced down at the novel in his hand, successfully waiting patiently for an answer.

_Natashi glanced down at his beloved, her flushed body under him, as she squirmed deliciously in desire. He leaned in towards her ear, before whispering those three words, he knew would send shivers of want down her spine, and make her look at him with those lust-filled eyes, he absolutely ad-. . ._

Unbeknownst to any of them, the blonde shinobi knew _exactl_y what each person was thinking. Although her facial expression revealed nothing, the girl was exhausted from her sudden change of body form, and the different thoughts she received. _'I shouldn't be doing this. I'm already tired from using my jutsus after such a long time. Reading minna-san's thoughts isn't really the wisest thing to do.' _She thought, as she inwardly sighed, tiredly.

"NARUTO!!! So it IS you! Undo your stupid prank RIGHT NOW!!!" the pink-haired shinobi screeched suddenly. A hollow echo was heard throughout the forest as sparrows of a 5-mile radius flapped their tawny wings and soared away from the terrifying sound. Everyone, but the said kunoichi quickly covered their perceptive ears, trying to escape the deafening noise—with no avail.

"Maa, Sakura," Kakashi tried to reason sheepishly, "don't yell at Naruto. You want to hear an explanation first, don't you??" After a reluctant agreement and huff from the girl, all eyes once again turned to the blonde. The silver-haired Jounin was the first to speak. "Ah, Naruto, why don't you just tell us why you look like that? Even though silence from you is a surprise, it's a bit unnerving."

The blonde stubbornly chose to stay silent but after awhile, even though she knew that the three won't let her go without an answer. Grudgingly, after a few more moments, the silent girl mumbled, "It is because I really do look like this." _'Sandaime-sama's genjutsu is wearing off rather quickly. It's won't be long until Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, and Hatake-san figures out something is wrong. I believe that they are already apprehensive of my behavior.'_ Even though the answer was meant to be a whisper and not to be heard, it didn't escape the trained shinobis' ears.

Three pairs of eyes widened as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura processed the unexpected information.

Naruto was really a girl?

How? Has she been misleading them the whole time? All those training sessions, spars, fights…were they a lie? Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to react. "N-nani? T-then you're a g-girl? D-demo, we've been to the springs together, and none of us have ever sensed a single genjutsu on you! H-how?" Mentally, the Uchiha was kicking himself and slamming his head to a wall. _'KUSO!! What am I doing?! Uchihas do NOT stutter!' _The ravens cheek flushed slightly in embarrassment, mentally berating himself once more for not acting like himself. This unexpected action did not go unnoticed by any of the other three, and even though he blushed in embarrassment, they were surprised nonetheless.

The kunoichi just chose to stare before stating, "Let me see your wounds." The sudden command caught the raven by surprise, and by reflex, the raven stepped toward the kunoichi.

"I can treat them. I highly doubt hospitals are optional at the moment," was the clipped and dry response. The Uchiha raised a brow, not sure to trust the dobe, but let him look at them. If anything, the raven will have a reason to kill him later.

"Hn." Everyone watched intently as gentle hands tenderly hovered over a moderately large gash—caused by him saving a certain pink-haired girl—and light green chakra was transferred between Naruto's palm to Sasuke's injuries. Needless to say, Team 7 is getting a lot of shocks of their life today.

"Eh? I don't remember teaching you medical jutsus, Naruto. Where did you learn how to do it? It's a very difficult skill, considering the high level of chakra control needed to perform it," Kakashi observed, surprised that his student had learned such a thing. More importantly, _**where**_ did the blonde learn it?

Sasuke and Sakura were flabbergasted by their teammate's new specialty. "Where did you learn that, Naruto?" Sakura inquired, curious, her anger forgotten. "And when? It would have helped the team, you know." The blonde kept quiet and concentrated on her task at hand and before long, four recognizable ANBU members appeared.

"Hatake-san, you and your team's presence are requested by Sandaime-sama." With the message said, they elite shinobi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving behind a confused Team 7.

"Hai." He replied to the ANBU before they disappeared. "Let's go team, but Naruto. . .?" the blonde gazed at the Jounin when she heard her name called, "As soon as we get most of everything sort out, you have some explaining to do." The four left swiftly, leaping from tree branch to tree branch to get to the Hokage Tower.

xXxXxXxX

When they arrived, Team 7 was surprised to find the other Konoha genin there as well. Even Hinata was there, though she was still coughing slightly from her battle with Neji. The Jounin's weren't in too bad shape but they weren't that good either, no doubt from fighting during the invasion.

"Oh, Sakura-san!" Lee boomed, annoying the said kunoichi to no end. "I am glad to see that you are alright. Your flames and passion of youth burn brightly within you!" The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha continued his speech until someone caught his eye. The teen ran right up to Naruto and held her hand, taking the poor blonde by surprise. "Eh? What is your name? Have I seen you before? You look so familiar, yet I'm not sure where. Oh pardon, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Rock L—"

"Holy SHIT! NARUTO?!?!" a loud arrogant voice yelled, cutting off Lee and his rambling. Inuzuka came sauntering over to the group with wide eyes as he stared. "Man, I never thought I'd see the day! What are you trying to do? Look even more girly then Uchiha over there? "Behind Naruto, Sasuke was mentally thinking of one thousand ways to slowly torture, the dog owner. "I mean, Akamaru said you smelled familiar, and now that I focus on it, you smell exactly like that blond idiot! So are you Naruto or not?"

"EH?!" the whole room, excluding Team 7 was confused. '_NARUTO?_'

"Byukugan!" Neji voiced, looking at the blonde's chakra signature to determine whether or not it is factual. Sure, he has heard of the infamous Orioke no Jutsu Naruto always uses, but…

"Inuzuka is right. Naruto's chakra signature is different than most, yet it is nearly identical to this person's. It really is him."

"My bugs are telling me that as well," stated Shino, showing his bug-infested hands as proof to his assumption.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun, w-why a-are y-you looking li-like th-that?" Hinata stuttered, coughs interrupting her speech, even more so than usual.

Kiba was having the time of his life. "Can't…breath…" he gasped, wiping off a tear. "Dude, you can let go of that genjutsu now. There is a limit to humiliation, you know." No one was prepared for the sharp remark coming from the blonde.

"Pfft, Dog shit."

Silence rung about in the room before anyone reacted to the comment. The blonde had her slender arms crossed over her chest and azure skies gave off sparks of annoyance as a long delicate brow was raised gently.

Kiba went red from anger to embarrassment, than back to square one. Then he shouted, "NANI?! What did you call me?! I dare you to say that to my face!"

"I think I just did. No, I know I just did." Came the cool reply, just enough to rival the Uchiha's usual antisocial replies.

Before the fight can even begin and cause chaos to break loose, Sandaime and Jiraiya walked in from the Hokage's private library. Both men looked exhausted and their clothes were ragged and torn. Sarutobi noticed Naruto and heaved a sigh—he's getting way too old for this.

"Hokage-sama!" The shinobi exclaimed, their moment with the blonde forgotten for the sake of their leader. "Daijoubu desu ka?" They all knew that the old man fought with Orochimaru, who is not only his student but the Otokage as well.

"I'm fine," Sarutobi assured, causing several breaths of relief to be released into the room. "But I'm afraid we have a big problem on our hands."

"I agree, Hokage-sama," Kakashi informed. "We have lost a large number of shinobi after the invasion."

"Yes, but that's not it." The information alerted the shinobi for what the man had to say. "Orochimaru performed a kinjutsu and now a new development had occurred."

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?" Kurenai questioned.

"Orochimaru used a kinjutsu to revive the dead," Jiraiya explained bluntly, getting right to the point. The news caused the Konoha 12 to go bug-eyed and slack-jawed, not believing their ears. "The technique is called **Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**—the summoning to resurrect the dead. The jutsu requires human sacrifice, and once the dead are resurrected, they are under control of the one who summoned." Aged lips formed a grim thin line, as scornful eyes darkened at the madness that the snake contractor obtained from his thirst for power. "We managed to reverse the jutsu, but what's done is done—the revived have stayed and shall grace our village with their presence one more."

The audience stood, dumbstruck and disbelieving at the stunning revelation. Was such a technique even possible?

"H-Hokage-s-sama," Kakashi sputtered, still bewildered, thousands of queries spinning inside his head at once, "who was revived? A-and does the council know about this?" Sarutobi took a deep breath, preparing himself for the answer to the questions.

"No, the council has yet to know, and the ones who were revived are…"

"…_**Us**__."_ Four voices, softly but efficiently silenced the old man, causing all eyes to turn to the private library connected to the office. There, in the doorway, stood Uzumaki Arashi, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, and Hyuuga Hizashi; all four stared at the gaping audience and wondered what their presence will cause.

-

'_Why? Why does it have to be them?'_

Sasuke sat in his room, curled into a tight ball upon his bed, his silky sheets clutched tightly around him, silent tears making themselves known, as he cried out years of pent-up frustration and grief.

'_How can I tell them how weak I've been? How can I disappoint them again by letting them know I wasn't able to save them, how Itachi betrayed us . . .h-how pathetic I am?_' Sasuke's whole figure began to shake, as he shuddered and cried into his sheets, remembering when he saw his parent's right their in front of him. Not dead. Not in the middle of the room, drenched in blood. Not killed by Itachi, but…

Alive

His parents were alive, talking, breathing, and most of all, together with him again. He couldn't take it. He had ran like the coward he was, out of the room, not able to meet them in the eyes. Can he tell them? Can he tell them how afraid he had been? Would his father not consider him a son, but a fool?

There were so many questions, and he had no answers for any of them. Inside the Uchiha Compound, in one occupied room, a boy let out an outraged cry into the air, the sound filled with so much pain, that it echoed through the walls and across the entire Uchiha residence.

-

Gasps echoed through the room, as the four original clan leaders stood before them, a sophisticated air surrounding their revived bodies. As quickly as the silence came, it erupted with loud exclamations of cheerful yells and screams, with the occasional person crying. Konoha's Rookie Nine, Team Gai, and their mentors all crowded around the four authorities, and everyone in the small room letting out all of their emotions.

Silver-pales eyes clashed with another same set of color eyes, as the two continued to stare. Hyuuga Hizashi, and his son, Hyuuga Neji looked at each other from the loud crowd, and for the first time in years, Hyuuga Neji broke down. Tears tracking themselves down his face, Neji ran towards his father, Hizashi's arms already open wide, as they embraced, a small smile flitting across their usually stoic features.

Through all his joy and happiness, out of his peripheral vision, he saw a certain raven-haired boy dash out of the hokage study, and deep down he wished that boy luck.

As Sasuke ran out of the hokage study, Mikoto and Fugaku stared after their son in confusion. Wasn't Sasuke happy that they were alive again? Fugaku shot a quick glance at Mikoto and saw his wife give him a short nod. Without anymore pondering, the revived couple bounded off in search of their youngest, leaving behind a room full of surprised and joyous people.

Neji noticed the missing couple, and a certain raven shinobi, and inwardly sighed. He never really like the young Uchiha, but he could, at least, relate to some of what the boy was going through. He broke his fathers embrace and smiled slightly, "It's good to see you again, father." said Neji, and everything quickly flashed through his mind. His battle with Naruto from the chuunin exams, and his fair loss, how he and his uncle had settled things, the scroll that was left behind from his father, and tears began making themselves down his cheeks. Today so many horrible things have happened, and yet he was the happiest he has been in ages, and for once, he indulged himself for the first time in so long.

He embraced his father once more, surprising Hizashi, as he stared down at the long, ruffled locks on Neji's head. Eyes softening instantly, his arms wrapped themselves even tighter around his sons shoulder. "You've grown, Neji…" he spoke softly, placing a soft kiss on top of Neji's head. Neji snuggled deeper intot he embrace, tears wetting his fathers chest front, and a small choked sob followed. "I missed you, father…"

Across the room, Hinata stared warmly at the affectionate display, with Hanabi on her right side, and Hiashi on the other. Glancing at her father from the corner of her eye, she noticed the pain, guilt-ridden look he had in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to hid it behind a stoic mask, he failed miserably. "Hizashi…" he whispered, as he stared at his brother. Before Hiashi could do anything else, Neji's head snapped back with surprising force, as if he has been hit, surprising the two brothers, and the other two onlookers, as he turned abruptly, and looked around the room, looking for a certain blond.

Hizashi looked as his son, curious to why his son acted so. Looking around, Hizashi followed the direction of Neji's eyes, and caught sight of a beautiful blond, with a harsh look adorning her face. '. . .'

Neji caught sight of him. Naruto stood their, a little ways from Yondaime, his from of a female still adorning his body, as pure aqua eyes flashed with cold anger, as they hardened every second she spent staring at Yondaime. Neji resisted the urge to take a step back from the intensity of it all. Naruto looked positively intimidating.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Before anyone could even react, or sense if anything was wrong.

_**SLAP!**_

The resounding noise echoed through the room, as a hand collided itself with Uzumaki Arashi's cheek, and surprised vibrant blue eyes stared down into equally blue eyes filled with noticeably, barely contained hatred.

The whole room stared in shock, as Naruto slapped Arashi, as joyous sounds of cheers, cries, and laughter ceased.

"OI! Naruto-baka! What the hell do you think you're doing?!?! Do you _**KNOW **_who that is?!!?" screeched Sakura, as she stared in horror as her fellow teammate slapped the legendary fourth hokage. As she began another bout of screams, Naruto's glares made her snapped her mouth close. She has NEVER seen him this furious.

"Of course I do, _Sakura._" Naruto hissed. "How could I not? He is the man who sealed the _Kyuubi _inside of me, after all." All the genins gasped, as they thought, '_Naruto's the Kyuubi?_' as the jounins looked sadly at the scene in front of them. "Isn't that right . . ._ father?_" As everyone heard this, including all the mentors, they gasped yet again. They had not known Arashi has sealed the nine-tailed demon in his own child, much less had a child.

Arashi's eyes widened at the petite girl in front of him. '_N-Natsuki?_'

"N-Natsuki? Is that you? Are you Natsuki" Yondaime asked feverishly, as everyone stared in confusion at the name that slipped past his slipped, excluding Sandaime, Jiraiya, Hizashi, and anyone who was present on the rooftop, at where Sandaime was attacked.

This time Naruto pulled back his fist, and punched Arashi hard, as Arashi expected this time around.

"_**WHAT**_" Kiba yelled, breaking the silence as he stared at Naruto in shock, as the blond continued to glare at her father. "You're the Yondaime's _kid? _And you're a _girl?!?_"

Everyone ignored Kiba, as he started to freak out inwardly over all the things that just happened in the past five minutes.

"Natsuki," Arashi started, "You have to understand, it was to pro-"

"PROTECT ME?!" _Natsuki_ screamed, as she backhanded Arashi once more. "HOW DID THE THOUGHT OF SEALING THE _**KYUUBI **_INSIDE OF ME, PROTECT ME?! ALL THESE YEARS, IT WAS THE EXACT OPPOSITE!!"

"Oi, Naru-_Natsuki, _You have to understand, he didn't mean t-" Sarutobi tried to reason, but yet the girls anger radiated off waves of hatred.

"DIDN'T MEAN TO? HE'S THE ONE WHO _**SEALED.THE.KYUUBI. **_INSIDE OF ME! HOW CAN YOU **NOT **MEAN TO! CAN HE ANSWER ME THAT?" Natsuki yelled, tears swelling in her eyes.

"Natsuki, I t-thought, your mother would protect you, I thought he village and learned not to discriminate you for what you weren't. I thought my death meant something to the village. I never thought it would turn out this way." said Arashi in a quiet voice.

"You thought, _mother_ would protect me?" Natsuki hissed the word, like it was venom. "That senile woman, who gave me these?!" Natsuki gestured to the three marks on each of her cheeks, as Arashi looked at her with sorrow. "Well, you obviously didn't do such a good job with the village, did you, _father._" The venom was still there, as she spoke words that were meant to be said in endearment.

"You can-'

"I _have_ no father." Natsuki said, tears all dried up, as the voice penetrated everyone in the room down to the very core, as Natsuki said those words with poison. "You are nothing to me." With that said, Natsuki slowly turned, as if beginning to walk away.

Arashi's eyes widened, as his head that looked down at his feet, snapped up, ready to grab his daughters arm trying to prevent her from leaving.

"I'm sorry! I had no idea! You have to believe me! I never meant to hurt you, Natsuki!" Arashi yelled, as he grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. Natsuki turned around, her free arm raised, ready to strike, as everyone in the room stared on.

Natsuki brought her hand down, to land a blow, but before it even made any contact, her arm only inches away from Yondaime's cheek, fell to her side as her eyes rolled back into her head, her lithe body falling limp in her father's arms.

Arashi's eyes widened, as he clutched Natsuki to his chest. Everyone surrounded the girl, all eyes wide, shouting and calling out to her.

"NATSUKI!!!!"

The second time that day, a pain-filled cry echoed through the walls of the hokage tower, falling upon the entire village of Konoha.

-

Please Review

-

I added a not-so-subtle hint of Naruto's bloodline—can anyone guess what it is?? The winner(s) will get a dedication! Either tell me your answer in a review or PM me or my onee-chan (Firekyoakira26921181)!! The bloodline will be revealed in another 1-3 chapters.

I'm so sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but it was necessary!! –Firekyoakira26921181

Again, thanks to Firekyoakira26921181 for beta-ing and co-writing with me! Pleas send her some love in your review! Hearts to you all!! And as a side note, please read my other fic! It's my first fic, that I have written alone.

Embracing Dreams (h t t p / w ww . fanfiction . net / s / 3593826 / 1 / Embracing Dreams)

Without the spaces

**GLOSSARY**

**Nani- **what

**Daijobu Desu ka- **Are you alright?

**Nande**—why

**Dobe**—dead last/dumb ass

**Otokage—**the village leader in the Sound Village; I _really_ hope you all know what Hokage means.

**Orioke no Jutsu- **sexy no Jutsu


	4. Chapter 4

**Masks and the Hidden Secrets that Lie Behind Them**

**-**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings:** Sasuke x Naruto (Female)Gaara x Neji, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, and Kakashi x Iruka

**Warning: **There will be_ RAPE_ in the later chapters and slight Sakura bashing in the first few chapters. Of course she'll be happy in the end, and not a bunch of hatred will be directed towards her. If you don't like, please don't read.

**No flames please. You've been warned.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

_**(IMPORTANT: This will take place during the Chunnin Exams.)**_

-

(_**From the both of us**__**. PLEASE READ!**_)

Narulvr: I am so sorry it took us so long to update the last chapter, please forgive us! WOW! WE received so many reviews! It makes us really happy! Thanks to everyone who supported our story so far! We hope it meets your expectations!

**Q1:** What took you so long?!

**A1: ****Naruluver** Sorry, I was lazy and had trouble with some parts to the story. excuses

_**Firekyoakira26921181: **_Although, my imotou is sorry, I do want to mention that this came out quicker than last chapter and I think some readers should recognize that we do update, and we are busy sometimes (Mostly me, XD, sorry imotou.). Although I do have to say, both of us are lazy, please refrain from being harsh when you think we take like ages to update. I also thank those who, when you review leave a comment for me as well. That makes me really happy, to know I get some love as well, considering while co-writing this, I do not post it in my account. I know I haven't been able to update my own stories, -sweat drops- but I'll get to it. My stories are going through editing right now.

**Q2:** Can you please not do Neji x Gaara? Neji isn't gay!

**A2: ****Naruluvr**I don't really have a problem with NejixGaa, and GaaxNeji. Please listen to my Onee-san's reasonings.

_**Firekyoakira26921181: **_I'm sorry if you do not like NejixGaa, or GaaxNej, but I discussed this with my imotou, and she doesn't really mind. I remind you that they are only SIDE pairings, and we will not get too into it, but we will have a few chapters, or part of chapters that will have a relationship between them progress. If you don't like, you will still be able to enjoy the story, even if you skip part of it. I have quite made up my mind, and if possible please comment on what you think about this new developed pairing, and your suggestions. I would like to know if you want it or not. Naruluvr-chan suggests we take a vote of some sort. Do any of you mind this pairing? At the beginning this pairing was pretty much decided, but I, well the both of us would love to hear what you have to say.

-

Now enough stalling, on with the chapter!

-

Chapter 4

-

"Sasuke! Where are you? Sasuke!" Mikoto called out from the main entrance of the quiet Uchiha Compound, Uchiha Fugaku right behind his wife, composed and reserved as ever. Albeit, what was going on inside his mind right now could be misleading. It did puzzle him that Sasuke reacted the way he did, when he should be happy to see him. As well, speaking of sons, where was Itachi?

Clearly said by the look on Mikoto's face, she was upset. It never made her angry before, but by the size of the whole Compound, her son could be anywhere! '_I just hope his bedroom is in the same place it has been. . ._' The woman looked up at her husband, and Fugaku, noticing the inquiring look on Mikoto's face, nodded. They walked through the threshold and headed towards one of the many homes in the district, and towards the room the hoped there son still occupied.

Within 15 feet (around 4-5 meters), Fugaku recognized the chakra signature from the other side of the door, and inwardly sighed in a relief, although his face was impassive. A choking sob stopped them in their tracks, and Mikoto looked worried.

"S-Sasuke?" The woman whispered, hoping her youngest son was alright. Why was he crying? Did seeing them sadden him that much? The thought hurt both parents, but they knew better then to assume so soon.

Sasuke's head snapped up and stared with wide eye at his closed bedroom door. The door was slowly opening, and he was starting to panic. What would he say to them?

"Oh, Sasuke…" Mikoto whispered, small tears starting to litter at the corner at her eyes, as she saw her son properly for the first time. It wasn't what she had hoped she would see first thing though. His dark eyes were swollen with some unshed tears, dry tear-marks marring his pale cheeks, and his hair was tousled and untidy. The boy was frazzled and so pale. He looked positively frail. He was so different from the small boy she had last seen, yet there was something akin to such childish innocence and guilt in those dark orbs. "O-Okaa-san, Otou-san." He whispered back, his voice small and shaky like that of the boy he had long forgotten.

This wasn't a dream, and for once, no matter how shameful the thought, he wished it was. He always longed to see his parents again, but yet, now that the opportunity was right in front of him, he was completely clueless.

Will they hate him? Will his father deem him worthless at how weak he was? He didn't want to see his parents, not now. Not when he's still trying to take everything in. Memories of when his father had pushed him to his very limit to meet his expectations struck him straight to the very core. Will all his efforts be in vain?

Mikoto ran over to her son and embraced him tightly. She had no words that could express how she was glad to be reunited with her son. Sasuke stood there, body stiff and frozen. More tears welled up in his eyes no matter how hard he tried to dignify himself in front of his mother and father.

In a blink of an eye, Sasuke was enveloped in a second pair of arms, as Fugaku hugged his wife and his son into his arms. A rush of emotion struck all of the three's systems, and Mikoto couldn't take it anymore. ""S-Sasuke…look at you! You've grown so much!" she said, her soft hands caressing her son's cheek, using her thumbs to wipe away his tears. Sasuke didn't move away nor did he lean towards the tender gesture— he couldn't find himself to do so. Why haven't they lashed out at him? Why are they torturing him so? There should be yelling, screaming, true accusations, and yet none of his parents' reactions seem to fit into those categories. Surely they remembered how they had died, right? If that was the case, where were the glares, the cold words, t-the…the _**hate?**_

"Sasuke…" The deep, rich voice of his father penetrated the raven out of his stupor.

Oh, here it comes. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to look at the expressions he knew would grace there feature. "Sasuke, look at me."

After so many years, he still couldn't disobey his father's command, and he looked up obediently.

Wha…?

Fear clashed with confusion and hurt, as he looked at his father. His father was known to never show any emotion, so why? "Good. Now tell me, Sasuke, why are you crying?" The raven didn't know how to answer. Why were his parents making this so hard for him? He had been trying to grow stronger in order to avenge them, straining him physically and mentally to do so, and now they're back. _**They're back, **_expecting him to just take all the pent up grief and self-hatred and toss it all aside, like garbage. Strained words slipped past dry, rosy lips in a faded whisper.

"Aren't you disappointed in me…?

_'Don't you hate me?'_

-

Slumped against Yondaime's lean, muscular figure, Arashi carried Natsuki bridal style to the couch located next to the Hokage's desk loaded with paperwork. Setting her down on the cushions, the famous Lightning Flash swept golden bangs from the kunoichi's forehead, his heart squeezing tightly in his chest as the words his only child had lashed out at him. Guilt swooned and swung inside him. Arashi had thought that he had done the right thing by sealing the Kyuubi inside his daughter. He had thought Minako would support and protect Natsuki. Not…n-not to fuckin' disown her! At the thought anger slowly crept up on his temper, and his eyes flared slightly.

_'Natsuki . . . I-I never wanted any of this to happen to you."_

The room was quiet. Deathly silent as everyone slinked through there own thoughts, and the information that was given to them. Naruto…no, Natsuki, was a female. Her father was the greatest shinobi of all time, Kazama Arashi, and Naruto was the Kyuubi. To top it all of, Naru-Natsuki's mother gave those mystifying scars that adorn her rosy cheeks. How are they supposed to react to all this?

Neji was still shaken from seeing his father alive, and actually being here with him. His father's body had a heartbeat, it was warm, and it was…it was _**there. **_He vaguely wondered how Sasuke was fairing. Now, another surprise falls on him. His opponent for the chunnin exams had been a girl. More or less it was still Naruto at the time, but he had…_lost._ Hizashi didn't seem too thrilled about it, even if he had told Neji about the truth with his father, and he desperately hoped no one picked up on that little detail. The Hyuuga clan wasn't exactly the thrill of being beaten by the female gender, even if he had no qualms about it.

Kakashi, who through his shock opted not to say anything, came up to his fatherly figure and said, "S-sensei?" Seeing tears slip from the sapphire orbs of his mentor sent a clenching feeling in the Jounin's chest. He hadn't noticed the similarities between his own student and instructor…how _blind_ was he?

Arashi, remembering his longtime student, wiped his tears, and faced the silver-haired man. "Kakashi…how've you been?" It was awkward to speak to someone you know when you just found out that you're no longer dead, and the tense atmosphere around them was overpowering. The blonde man noted how despite age, his student never really changed. His physical appearance was still the same, and…since _when_ did Kakashi start reading porn?

Cobalt eyes narrowed and made a mental note to talk to his student later…as well as his sensei. For now though, he'll rejoice the best that he can.

The action proved to be a lot more difficult than planned; how could one possibly rejoice with an aching feeling eating away at him?

-

Mikoto flinched and pulled away as if been slapped, and stared wide-eyed at her son. "S-Sasuke! Why on Earth would you say that?! Of course not!" Even Fugaku stared at his youngest.

Sasuke's eyes widened. They don't hate him? "B-but what about the m-massacre five years ago?"

The parents furrowed their brows in confusion, before a horrible thought struck them. What the hell had Orochimaru done to Sasuke that night?! "Sasuke! What did Orochimaru say to you?" Mikoto questioned frantically. The woman was near hysterics. All the recent events have begun to spin. What did he say to her precious child? Fugaku was seeing red. His Sharingan was spinning vividly, the three black tomoes blurring into each other at a high speed. _That bastard!_ What sort of rubbish was he feeding Sasuke?! And where was Itachi all that time?

Sasuke was torn apart from the need to comfort his beloved mother and the fright of meeting his parents' sudden anger, at what he had just said. Seeing the shock and the different emotions swimming in the onyx eyes scared him. Hearing the question flying out of his mother's lips confused him. What did Orochimaru have to do with anything?

"He told me that he will help get the power I need to kill…to kill…_Itachi_." His eyes started to sting at the mention of the name. Here it comes. There was no way his parents would forget who killed them. The raven-haired teen waited, unconsciously shutting his eyes in despair, not meeting the stunned eyes of the revived couple.

-

"_SARUTOBI_" the doors slammed open and in rushed the Council Elders.

"What is this, we hear about Yondaime-san being revived?" Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu were the Sandaime's previous teammates, and the minute the four ANBU members told them what they had seen, the pair rushed to the office.

The said Hokage froze, along with Hizashi and the Yondaime. The atmosphere dropped drastically and time seemed to freeze. The Council Elders couldn't believe their eyes. Konoha's Lightning Flash was there in all his glory as well as Hyuuga Hizashi, both who were known to be dead for some time now. Great joy swelled up in the pair; Konoha shall once again flourish if Arashi was to retake his position.

Being Sarutobi's teammates, they cared for him, and they knew that he wanted to go back to retirement. Despite all the destruction, they knew Konoha was now safe with Yondaime at their side. But at their old age, they made a horrendous mistake.

They assumed too soon.

-

Mikoto and Fugaku stared at their son, mouth slightly ajar. Uchiha rules and regulations be damned; what did Sasuke think he was saying? How did Itachi come into all this? Taking a look at the still tear-stained raven, the two knew that their son didn't have the potential to lie, at least not at this very moment.

Fugaku quickly regained his composure. After all, with his position at the top of the Uchiha clan, he's one of the types to negotiate. What the hell has that snake fed to his son? Well so much for composure, his thoughts were positively murderous. _'That bastard, I should have killed him back there on the roof.'_

"Sasuke," he said, trying to restrain his fury, "Why would you want to kill Itachi?" The question was stated in a calm matter, but everyone felt the wrath and fire hidden behind it.

His parents don't remember? They don't remember the night of their own death? How is that possible? He distinctly remembered Jiraiya say that the revived would remember everything when they were alive to their very last breath. Confusion was brought back into his mind, and he barely noticed that this emotion was constantly showing up in his system. Hope was beginning to surface, maybe the really don't remember! Maybe he might be able to live with his parents normally, just like before!

A small twitch of the lips appeared on the teen's lips and he whispered, "Never mind." Sasuke prayed to anyone up there, that his parents really did forget.

No such luck. Both Fugaku and Mikoto wanted to know what their son had meant. Mikoto decided to approach her youngest in a gentler manner, not that it meant she was any calmer than her husband. "Sasuke dear, what did you mean?" she pressed softly, but firmly. Sasuke realized that they might not have forgotten, after all.

Pale lips quivered as the dark-haired teen stated mutely, "D-don't you remember how you d-died?" The question was not easy to ask. The words themselves burned the raven's throat, but he needed to know.

The older Uchiha's faces darkened at the question, and Sasuke knew the answer. He fell down rapidly from Cloud 9 and gulped softly. "…How could we not?" Fugaku hissed, his eyes narrowing at the mere memory of the event. "How could we _ever_ forget what Orochimaru did to us?" The statement caused obsidian eyes to widen, and confusion to swim.

_'O-Orochimaru…?'_

-

The minute Homura and Koharu saw the tall blonde, they let out small smiles, but seeing those faces again sparked something within Arashi. He had a prediction, but won't attack…yet. "Homoura-san, Koharu-san," the blonde gritted out, although the other two didn't seem to notice. "Are you two still members of the Council?"

They pair let nodded, but to their ultimate surprise, they were almost blown away from the hate and darkness surrounding the man. The pair froze, along with everyone else in the room. Cobalt eyes quickly turned an icy steel blue, no longer warm and soothing. The Yondaime's face clearly showed his anger, and Sarutobi knew that not much could be done to stop the chaos that's going to follow.

_'Where on Earth is Mikoto-san when you need her?! We can't have a fight now!'_

"Arashi-kun! Let us settle the issue later! Please, we have more important matters to discuss at the moment!" he pleaded, his face aged and frightened. The village was at a complete loss! Couldn't anyone see that?! Fighting wasn't what it needed at the moment!

Honest to whoever was up there, Arashi had attempted to cool down and resolve everything after finding out what happened to his daughter. But now that they had showed up, all thought left the doors. Forcing himself to calm down, the Yondaime pointed a shaky finger toward his daughter who was lying on the couch. "Homura-san, Koharu-san," he asked, his anger not yet fully suppressed, "do you know who that is?"

The Council Elders looked and saw an unconscious blonde girl. Taking a closer look at her, they realized that she was the demon vessel, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Meet my daughter… Kazama Natsuki."

-

Eh?

"What do you mean O-Orochimaru? What does he have to do with any of this?" Sasuke exclaimed, not sure where all of this was going.

Fugaku and Mikoto glanced at each other.

"Sasuke, honey. who do you think massacred our clan?" Mikoto questioned softly, noting the way Sasuke looked even more confused, as his eyes shift from his father to herself.

"I-I…you, the blood, I-Itachi, He, I don't…what it going on?!" Sasuke stuttered frantically, his breathing coming out in short breaths.

"Sasuke! Calm down! Is there a reason why Itachi is related to all this?!" Mikoto asked fervently, her hands bracing themselves on his shoulders, her eye boring into Sasuke's, her voice firm, like a mother demanding something from her son, although in a way, she is.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

"DIDN'T ITACHI KILL EVERYONE?!" he yelled, silent sobs slowly wracking his body, as he willed his tears from falling. '_Didn't Itachi take you guys away from me? Take everyone I love away?_'

The sound of impact resounded through the room, and Sasuke cupped his cheek with his right hand as he stared at his mother who had her arm raised above her. Her eyes were boring into his, and it held slightly contained anger.

"Sasuke! How can you say such a thing?" yelled Mikoto, as she lowered her left arm to her side, and her glare intensified, stopping from forming a retort, "Don't you dare talk back to me, Sasuke." The words were cool, yet not harsh, as if a mother scolding a child, and in a way, it was. Sasuke willed the small quirk of his lips as it threatened to form a smile. As odd as it was, it felt good to hear that tone again, even if it was out of silent anger.

"Sasuke…" Fugaku said, although his eyes were settling on his wife, as his stoic façade fell, and concern, than confusion took over his features as his eyes turned and landed on Sasuke. "…Explain."

One word. That was all it took for the topic of the whole situation to hit Sasuke with full impact, silently reprimanding himself for spacing out on his parents.

"Sasuke, come here." Sitting down on the small bed that belonged to the youngest Uchiha, Mikoto beckoned to her son to sit next to her. Sasuke complied and sat next to her mother, as he felt the dip of the bed from his father's weight, as Fugaku settled himself on Sasuke's right side.

"May I ask something, Okaa-san?" Sasuke asked, meekly, as he felt the warmth of his parents consuming him. Mikoto nodded. "You said Orochimaru had something to do with this. How?"

"Sasuke, honey, listen, _Orochimaru_ killed the clan." Mikoto said, not understanding what Sasuke meant. Didn't Sasuke know?

Sasuke's head snapped up, as eyes looked from his mother to his father. What? That wasn't possible!

"I don't understand, didn't I-Itachi do that?"

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW YOUR BROTHER HAS TO DO WITH THIS!" Mikoto exclaimed, causing Sasuke to jump slightly, her eyes blazing furiously.

"Sasuke, where in the name of Kami, did you hear that from?" Fugaku asked, drawing Sasuke's attention to his silent father. He didn't understand. What is going on? If Itachi didn't do it, then w-why? Why did Itachi say all that? Nothing makes sense anymore!

"I-I was there…" Sasuke stuttered, unsure as to how to tell his parents. "I-I came home, and th-there wasn't anybody around. Until I saw _him _and the blood…Oh god, there was so much blood." Sasuke's eyes began to dull as he remembered that day clearly, his eyes going unfocused, and before Mikoto and Fugaku knew what to do, Sasuke's body fell limp, and collapsed off the bed and onto the hardwood floor.

-

"ENOUGH!" the outraged yell of Sarutobi Sandaime silenced the whole room, and everyone halted in movement. "I AM STILL THE HOKAGE OF KONOHA, AND ALL OF YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, SO HELP ME OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!"

Sandaime stood amidst the cluttered room at the sight in front of him, and glared at everything in his path. He had enough, and he was going to stop this before he will have to shed blood himself.

"Sarutobi…" Arashi said stock still, glaring at Homaru and Koharu.

"Arashi, you will stop this instant, come over here, and sit your ass down right next to me on this seat." Arashi's head snapped up to meet the fierce stare of his former idol in confusion, protested, "But Sand…"

"KAZAMA ARASHI, YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME, AND DESPITE MY OLD AGE, I WILL TALK SOME SENSE INTO YOUR STUBBORN HEAD BY KICKING YOUR ASS IF I HAVE TO!" Sarutobi fumed. Arashi stared at him with wide eyes, and begrudgingly trotted over to his sensei's sensei, even though he didn't sit down, he stood next to Sarutobi, arms crossed and very angry.

Sighing, Sarutobi brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. He did NOT want to have another all out war in his office, and the two idiots had to make everything worse. Not like he didn't have anything to do with it.

_-_

_"N-Nani?__ Surely that monster can not be your child?" came the trembling voice of Homura_

_Gritting his teeth, Arashi settled his cold, icy blue eyes on __Homura's__ form. "What. Did. You. Say?" _

_Homura continued, oblivious to the killing intent emanating off of Arashi, as he continued to speak his mind. "That is preposterous! There had been no news whatsoever about you ever bearing a child, much less that despicable __**t-thing!"**_

_Arashi clenched his fist._

_"How can you even __**joke**__ about such a __th__-" __Homura's__ eyes widened, as he let strangled cry. Arashi swiftly sent Homura crashing into the side wall of the Hokage office, as he professionally pinned Homura to the wall with one arm clenched to the base of __Homura's__ throat. A few collective gasps sounded, but everyone watched on, whereas Koharu shrieked with shock. _

_"I assure you Homura-__**san,**__" the supposedly meant honorific was spat out like venom, "this is by far a joke, as you can be of proof to that." The hold tightened threateningly, as __Homura's__ arms came up to claw at Arashi's strong, well-shaped masculine arms._

_"Yondaime-__sama__ What are you doing?" Koharu screeched, as she ran over to the two, but stopped in her tracks as Arashi turned his intensive gaze on her prude body. __Letting go of __Homura's__ body, Homura landed with a 'thud' coughing and wheezing tremendously.__ Gliding over to Koharu with grace, Arashi narrowed his eyes dangerously, and leaned over the short, old-aged woman. "Ah, Koharu-__**san,**__" The venom was back, "was there something you needed to say about, how did Homura-san phrase it? Ah, yes, that __**monster?**__" _

_Koharu trembled slightly, staring up with wide eyes at the man who she frequently felt the need to dote on. How can Yondaime t__alk to her like that, she was of__ the council! And to top it all of, was that lump on that cushion NOT a monster? She looked up at him, and steeled her gaze before speaking with a small, clipped tone. "How dare you try to intimidate me, and harm Homura? We are on the council, and all we speak of has been the __tru__-!" She stopped abruptly, when an arm came out of nowhere and headed towards her. She backed up quickly only to find herself against the very wall Homura was previously pinned to. __Arashi's arm collided harshly with the wall only a centimeter or two away from __Koharu's__ face, small little pieces of debris chipping, and falling from the now gapping hole next to __Koharu's__ head._

_"HOW DARE __**I**__ SPEAK TO __**YOU**__ THAT WAY?__ I BEG TO DIFFER! WHO DO YOU THINK __**YOU**__ ARE? SPEAKING TO __**ME**__ THAT WAY?!?" came the booming voice of Yondaime, "I WAS THE HOKAGE, HENCE THE TIME YOU WERE A COMMONER BEING PROMOTED TO AN UNRULY UNJUSTIFIED COUNCIL! DO NOT THINK YOU STAND ABOVE ME!"_

_Homura whimpered slightly from his slump form on the floor beside Koharu, as she stared in fear. Jiraiya stood next to Sandaime, shaking his head slowly back and forth. Arashi was a nice, young man. Wild and carefree most of the time, but when you made him angry, which wasn't often, you better watch out. He can be cruel in the most surprising of ways. Neji and his family, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, and everyone else stood back, and although they know they should act when something gets too out of hand, the presence of the fourth __hokage__ was more intimidating than they can say. They stood aside, witnessing the side of Yondaime not many have seen, awaiting what might happen next. _

_"Now…" Arashi breathed out, as his intense eyes still looked at __Koharu's__ dull gray. "…what was it that you had to say about __Natuski__?"_

_Koharu squeaked indignantly, and shook her head side to side, as if trying to say something, but not quite able on getting it out. Homura let out a small groan, as he slowly lifted himself off from where he lay, his old bones protesting greatly, as he straightened up. _

_"Arashi…" __Homaru__ croaked__, "__you will have to discuss this matter between all the council members."_

_Blue blazed, and ignited._

_"THE COUNCIL!__ HOW CAN YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT, THAT AFTER WITNESSING UNJUSTIFIED ATTEMPTS OF RULING, CONTROL AND DISCRIMATION WOULD MAKE ME WANT TO HEAR WHAT THE COUNCIL HAS TO SAY?" Arashi roared. _

_"What the council decides on is __law,__ and you even as the __Hokage__ has to abide by our __wo__-"_

_"I will only listen, and supposed to listen when the council is present as one, and the laws they enforce is within reason. So far, that is. Not. __The.__Case."_

_Koharu interrupted. "Kazama Arashi, __times have__ changed. No matter, you have to follow the rules we have set, and you will listen to us. With such barbaric behavior you have showed, I have no idea as to why we would have to answer to your requests" Koharu said smugly, after she steadied herself. "And if that monster is as you say, your child, I can't think of a reason why we would want to keep the both of you in Konoha any lo-" _

_BAM!_

_Sandaime connected his hand with __Koharu's__ cheek, and glared. "You do not have the right to speak that way in his presence, much less mine Koharu. We have been teammates for long, but I will not forgive such foolish words." _

_She scoffed, after recovering from the initial shock of being slapped by her old __chuunin__ teammate. "You're a fool __Sarutobi,__ the place for __Hokage__ has made you a dimwit yourself, and made you think you're above everyone. Don't think I won't return the favor." _

_Koharu struck, and chaos ensued. Before Koharu can land a punch, everyone broke out in action. Koharu landed ungracefully, as Jiraiya held her face first into the ground, with her arm twisted behind her back, paperwork flying everywhere from everyone enhancing to there places__ No one was __gonna__ lay a finger on his sensei. _

_Gai and Kakashi had Homura pinned to the wall, in case of anything happening, and Asuma, Kurenai, stood next to Arashi on guard, with the Hyuuga's right behind them, everybody prepared to strike. _

_-_

So, here they were, Sandaime pinching his nose in aggravation, everyone is a battle stance, and Homura and Koharu held captive with a fuming blonde's wrath lingering on them.

"I had enough of this nonsense. Koharu. Homura, I want you two out of my sight, and you _**will **_set a meeting with the council, and my ANBU will be with you making sure you say no word of this, or express any type of opinion until ALL of us, Arashi, Natuski, and co. are present. This is a direct order, understood?" Sandaime questioned.

Koharu glared, whereas Homura just nodded. Releasing the two, Sarutobi motioned quickly to the ANBU and they were right by Homura and Koharu's side, both of their arms locked at their side before the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing, Sarutobi turned to everyone in the room, and glared. "Take a seat." Came the command, the tone leaving no room for argument whatsoever. Even Arashi calmed down a little at the disappearance of the two council members, and settled down on the couch next to Natsuki, who wasn't even fazed with all the commotion that was going on.

"Everyone, I have made a decision."

All genin, and chunnin teams and their mentors looked on, confused at the sudden change of topic.

"I am giving up my position as Hokage, and I want to reinstate Arashi as the Hokage of Konoha."

"Nani?" Arashi asked, standing up abruptly, knocking over his wooden chair. "I refuse!"

Jiraiya and Sarutobi stared in mild shock. "Why?" Wasn't this the best opportune moment, to stay behind Natsuki and cheer her on right beside her?

"I do not plan on leaving Natsuki's side." The reply was prompt and final.

"What do you me-"

"I whole-heartedly refuse, and I have my reasons, and have no intention of explaining." Arashi said. Plain and simple. Sandaime glance at his student and Jiraiya shook is head in refusal as well, knowing what Sarutobi wanted to ask.

"Fine."

Arashi blinked, and so did everyone else. Fine? Just simple as that?

"But…" Sarutobi started, "I am still giving up my position."

"Why?" Kakashi asked, voicing everyone's thoughts. Sarutobi is a great leader.

A small dry chuckle came from Sarutobi. "I'm getting to old, everyone. Look at me, these brittle bones aren't too stable in battle, and I'm exhausted." To prove his point, his eyes drooped a little, as he wobbled to the nearest chair, and sat down. It had taken its toll on his body when he fought Orochimaru, and with so little rest and chaos between the council he needed his rest "I want to retire, look after my great, honorable grandson," as he said this, he laughed softly at the title his grandson has received. "Konohamaru needs me, and I'm ready to keel over, already."

"Sandaime-sama!" Gai shouted, as a sob was wrenched from him. "Don't say such unyouthful things!"

Another chuckle.

"Well I've made up my mind, and if anyone knows other than Jiraiya, I'm pretty stubborn myself.' Sarutobi said.

"Then who…?" asked Jiraiya, still looking intently at his sensei, wondering who else could become the Hokage, if Arashi wouldn't do it, and he wouldn't, than that could only mean…

"There is only one person I could think of right now that is worthy of such high regard of leadership, and that is…The Legendary Loser, Tsunade-hime."

-

Please Review.

-

_**Firekyoakira**_: Gomen, Gomen. I couldn't help myself, and I hope this isn't too bad of a cliffie or anything of the sort. Originally this chapter was going to be longer, but considering me, I was sick, and lazy, and I didn't want to write too much that would seem force so this seems like a good place to stop. Well, please review and tell me and my imotou on what you think of this chapter! Feed back, feed back!

_**Naruluvr**__** and **__**Firekyoakira**__ Happy Holidays to everyone, who celebrates whatever they celebrate at this time of year! –double glomps- We love you all!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Masks and the Hidden Secrets that Lie Behind Them**

-

Rating: M

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto (Female), Gaara x Neji, Shikamaru x Temari, Chouji x Ino, Lee x Sakura, and Kakashi x Iruka

Warning: There will be RAPE in the later chapters and slight Sakura bashing in the first few chapters. Of course she'll be happy in the end, and not a bunch of hatred will be directed towards her. If you don't like, please don't read.

No flames please. You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

(IMPORTANT: This will take place during the Chunnin Exams.)

**One of the Two Authors note;**

_Firekyoakira26921181;_

_It is entirely my (Firekyoakira26921181)'s fault that this chapter is exclusively late. I decided to give my Imotou a break and write this chapter for her and update, but these last few months have been so far the most horrible experience in my life. I don't expect this as an excuse so you may ignore it, but at first it was only because I had no computer, then I got injured. It was absolutely a nightmare. I had my older sister e-mail narutolvr, but she, as it seems, have not gotten around to it. Other things like my friend not making it through her surgery, and friends moving out of the country with no way to contact made it very difficult for me to do anything._

_Now I am trying to pick myself up, and it is the Summer, so I do hope to help my Imotou with this. I know I have made her very angry at me and only hope she can forgive me. I hope this chapter can make up for it so far, and I will be on leave for vacation soon, and off work. I will finally be able to start working on this, and there WILL be a chapter after this coming up. It will be updated at least the middle or closer to the end of next month. Not too soon, but sooner then the usual. I need to find a way to contact my Imotou._

_Please forgive me everyone, including my Imotou. It is NOT her fault. PLEASE take the time to Pm ME and ONLY ME, if you have complaints or concerns and not my Imotou. I feel horrible that she has been hassled over my mistakes. Now please enjoy the chapter and give us your feedback._

_  
Once again, I am Firekyoakira26921181, and review to me when you can. I really appreciate it, and I also appreciate everyone who has read, stayed, or even if they haven't stayed with this story. You all have my gratitude. _

_I do not know why but my msn isn't working properly. I can't seem to send or receive any e-mails, is anyone else who is using hotmail or msn that is having the same problem? It is getting difficult. It's been off and on, but I'm not sure when it'd stop. Is it my computer maybe?_

-

Chapter 5

-

Mikoto stepped out into the dimly lit hallway, took one glance back to the boy that cried himself to sleep, and closed the bedroom door behind her. Looking up, she saw her husband across the hall leaning against the wall with arms crossed. His eyebrows were drawn together with a look of concentration. The scowl that adorned his features meant that whatever was on his mind wasn't pleasant.

Hearing the light sound of a door closing, Fugaku looked up, his eyes caught onto Mikoto and he inclined his head down the hallway. Mikoto nodded, turned, and glided gracefully towards there old bedroom from when they were still alive.

Fugaku uncrossed his arms and followed her, a part of his mind still deep in thought. When they reached the end of the hallway, to the left was a stairway. Descending them, they ended up in the foyer of their home, the entranceway leading out of their house to the open where many houses lined and made up the Uchiha District. The irony of the situation was it was like a small village.

…in a village.

Past the foyer was a small hallway leading to the living room. Both of them turned left once more and continued walking past the dining room, kitchen, and into the big hallway with 3 rooms on each side. Reaching the very last door on the right, Mikoto slowly opened the bedroom door that belong to the two of the. A long and rusty sound of the door creaking caused Fugaku and Mikoto to hesitate for a moment. Has it really been that long since this room has been entered?

Mikoto came in first, then Fugaku followed closing the door behind him. Switching the bedroom light on, he trudged over to their big bed, the one that Mikoto had already sat herself down on with her head hung down and her hands clasped tightly together, and sat down next to her.

"Mikoto…" he whispered, his voice filling the silent room.

"Oh, Fugaku…How could this have happened?" said Mikoto, her shoulders slightly shaking. Tears welled up in her eyes, "What happened to make Sasuke hate his brother so much? They got along so well…"

Fugaku didn't like seeing his wife like this. He pulled her into his arms, A sob tore itself from her, and she clung to him. They both new Orochimaru was the one responsible for wiping out the clan, but how did Itachi tie into all of this?

"Mikoto…" he whispered. He was always a stern man who knows how to lead, but also follow. He was raised with discipline and that was how he taught those he raised. Firm, strong, no weaknesses.

Was that kind of thinking wrong?

It seems that through time he has become soft. His eyes were clenched shut and he drew his wife into his arms and to Mikoto's surprise, she felt him start to shake. She brought her head up from where it was pressed tightly to her husband's chest and she smiled.

"Fugaku." Fugaku's father was always strict, harsh, and completely unfair. It seems Fugaku was like that to Itachi and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke it seems. But unlike his father, he wasn't as cruel. He truly loves his family.

"Uchiha's are supposed to be strong," Fugaku whispered, "Then, why am I crying?"

"Fugaku…Crying does not mean that it makes you weak." Mikoto took Fugaku's hands into hers, revealing his black and teary eyes. " It just means that you truly care."

He smiled. He had always cared, then his expression turned serious and he frowned. "Mikoto, what do you think happened when we were…away?" asked Fukagu. He had a hint, but he really didn't understand. There had to be a way for Itachi to explain to Sasuke back then.

"it's the only possible reason as of right now….well the most reasonable so far. Do you think the night we were mur—" Both husband and wife stiffened. Something was coming towards the Uchiha household and quick.

Fugaku turned to Mikoto and in a moment they were gone. On top of their home, Mikoto and Fugaku now stood on the roof of the main house, position ready. Mikoto stood with kunai's and shurikens in her hands, whereas Fugaku had his Sharngan activated.

In the next flurry of movement a figure appeared behind Fugaku, and Fugaku didn't hesitate to turn and throw a roundhouse kick towards the figure.

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" the figure yelled and blocked the kick the almost connected to the side of his head.

Fugaku stopped and stared as Mikoto held her guard but let out a sigh of relief. There stood Arashi with a horror-stricken face staring at the powerful leg that almost dealt a blow towards his scalp that belongs to no one other than Fugaku himself. Not that he couldn't' stop it, he didn't earn the status of Hokage with looks alone.

"Arashi? What are you doing here?" Fugaku asked.

Arashi's expression turned serious and he said. "We need to talk."

-

"_I hate him, I hate him so much."_

_**You don't mean it kit.**_

"_You know nothing!" a voice scream, full of hurt and despair._

_**Don't you dare talk to me that way, kit! I sure as hell know more than you do! Do you not remember who the hell was sealed into you? **__The voice growled._

_Silence_

_**Why are you so angry?**_

"_That bastard is not my father!" Natsuki screamed._

_**Foolish child, are you angry that your father sealed me inside you? That you have been shunned because of me?**_

"_It's his fault that I'm an outcast! His!"_

_A loud cackle filled the emptiness. __**Ha! His? Think clearly kit, it is not him.**_

"_Are you telling me you're taking his side?"_

_Another bark of laughter. __**Silence! **__Came the commanding tone that followed._

_**Get it through your thick skull, you insolent brat! Is it him that's the demon lord, above all, who earned the title of the Nine-tails!**_

_**  
**__More Silence_

_**Answer me! **_

…

_**I thought so. Remember when you were first able to speak to me child? I knew you inside out, how you hide from the world. But I said nothing, thinking you will stop this ridiculous blame-game. You know it is me that cause you all this pain. You know he did this out of love.**_

"_You are so kind, Kyuubi, I'm sure it isn't y—__**"**_

_**He loves you! The only thing you ever craved, Love! Yet you shun the very man who finally gives it to you? I have gone soft child, and I know the wrongs I've done. It's those disgusting humans who make it far worse then it is. **_

"_But…__**"**_

_**I am not done. You WILL think on it, and you will realize, so stop blaming the poor man. Honest to kami, if he never sealed me, I would never realize the what horrible things I have done. He did it because he cares for you, and you are being nothing but trouble. Just accept it and your future will look up for the better.**_

"_Kyuubi…how can I just let it go? After all these years of doing nothing but trying to hate him. I can't just give it u—__**"**_

_**Shush, kit. Sleep. You will find your answer soon enough. I will see you some time later. Give me your answer then**_

_This time the silence wore on, but with more of a feeling as if a powerful essence has just left. _

_-_

"What?" a surprised voice asked. "What did Sarutobi-sama say?"

"It seems the position of Hokage is open," stated Arashi, taking a sip of tea before placing it down on the counter in the kitchen.

"What is going on? Why don't you have the position?" asked Mikoto

"…I refused."

"Why?"

Arashi sat there in silence, Mikoto and Fugaku waiting patiently for an answer. "She hates me." Arashi finally said as he looked up. Then he continued, "Natsuki hates me. She absolutely despises me." Arashi's face looked pained as he said those words, slowly he hunched over and dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know what to do," he mumbled.

"Arashi…" Mikoto said, as she stood up and walked over to him. Sitting down, she put an arm over her dear friends' shoulder. "Shhhh, it's all right. I'm sure everything will be ok."

"The look in her eyes when she said it. I didn't know when to say, and when she collapsed. Oh god, I panicked." He sat up straight, his eyes narrowed. "Than those council members, those fuckin' old son of a bitches."

Fugaku and Mikoto could just sit and stare as Arashi sat with an aura of fury surrounding him. His gaze softened and he told them about what the council had called Natsuki, and what they wanted him to do. About how they dare threaten him with their position.

Fugaku slammed a fist into the counter and hissed, "What the hell happened when we were gone? Everything seems so out of control!"

Arashi looked at Fugaku with a confused expression. "Everything?"

"Sasuke thinks Itachi was the one who killed the entire clan." Mikoto said sadly. Arashi's eyebrows furrowed even further. "Why would Itachi do something like that?"

"He didn't!" Fugaku exclaimed, "Orochimaru did!" Then sobs drew both men's attention to Mikoto.

This time it was Arashi's turn to put an arm around Mikoto. "I don't understand why the children have to go through so much pain. Is this the life of a shinobi?" she sobbed. "Sasuke, he said he was there after it happened. He SAW what was left. To think at such an age, he had witness such a thing. To top it off, he said Itachi did it!"

The two continued to listen.

"He said, Itachi was standing over our bodies, bloodied katana in had, his body drenched in blood as he threatened to kill him. Told me how he told Sasuke to become stronger, to kill him! I-I don't' want to believe that what I remember of our murderer is fake, that it was our son. That Sasuke and his brother have to fight."

"Mikoto," Arashi whispered, "I'll find a way to solve this, I promise."

"What can you do?" Mikoto asked and he paused. "Your position is threatened, and you have your own problems to worry about, we can't burden you with this. I prefer to find out what is going on myself anyhow." Throughout her speech, she had stopped crying now her face full of determination.

"Mikoto is right, we will find what happens from here on out," Fugaku said, "And you will worry about things with your daughter, alright Arashi?

Arashi nodded, and moved to get up.

"Real quick, though." And Arashi stopped. He looked up. "You do have one thing you need to do."

"What is that?" asked Arashi, not catching on to was Fugaku was trying to say.

This time it was Mikoto who spoke up, " You need someone to take over the position of Hokage, or will be out of order. You need to find and persuade Tsunade-hime to Konoha."

Arashi blinked real quick at the change of voice and person, and thought, '_The link between husband and wife…wow._' Greatly amused with the thought, he grinned and nodded. As soon as the grin appeared, a frown took over. Speaking of husbands and _wife, _there was another case he needed to look into.

The reason why _Minako _decided to kill_ their _own child.

-

"Foolish otouto, did you think you could run from me?" spoke a calm and soft voice. No matter how calm the voice sound though, it held a dangerous edge to it. So dangerous that it left Sasuke feeling paralyzed, unable to turn around and look at the voice located behind him.

"Sasuke." The voice whispered now directly next to his ear, as a firm chest was pushed against his back. Then he felt it, the sharp point of a kunai slowly but surely digging into his arm. It didn't pierce his skin…but he was sure soon it will. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sasuke couldn't say anything. He didn't KNOW what to say.

"I hear our dear father and mother has been resurrected." said Itachi. Sasuke's eyes widened and then he began to struggle but his body was thrown into the wall, pinned by the strong arms of his brother. Pain shot through his entire body as it Itachi stabbed him in the side with a kunai. "This time I won't hesitate to kill you. Hate is what you lack, Sasuke. Foolish little brother…you're too weak. That's why I spared you before, —you're not worth killing."

Itachi twisted the kunai, eliciting another scream, as Sasuke thrashed against the wall, tears pouring from his closed eyes. Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry otouto, I won't let you die…yet." Sasuke wrenched his eyes open in confusion only to be met with the menacing Mangekyo Sharingan. "I'll do it after I kill mother and father, this time in front of you." Sasuke's eyes widened once more and he screamed whether from pain from the wound or from agony at the mere thought of his parents slaughtered once more after just having them in his life again.

He kept on screaming and screaming, not a care in the world if it annoyed Itachi or not. He couldn't seem to stop.

"Sasuke…" Itachi growled as he lifted Sasuke off of the wall and slammed him back into it, causing Sasuke to stop screaming for a fraction of a minute, choking, before it started again. "Shut up!"

"Sasuke!"

"SASUKE!"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he screamed, reaching blindly in front of him. He was pulled into a warm embrace but he continued to scream. "Sasuke! It's all right! It's us!" a deep voice whispered frantically. His vision cleared and he saw his father holding him tightly to his chest. Sasuke stopped scream and his body seem to convulse, shaking wildly in his fathers' arms. Then he stopped, his hold body stiff, except for the harsh breathing and panting as he tightened his fist into Fugaku's shirt. He continued to cry, small wails and whimpers escaped from his lips and he couldn't stop them. It didn't' matter as long as his parents was there.

…they were right? It wasn't a dream was it? That they were…brought back to life?

He tried to will his body to calm down and he pushed himself back to look at his father. Fugaku's eyes were full of surprise from the change of emotion, and also fear and worry laced those dark orbs.

"O-Otou-san?" he whispered, his voice coarse. "Is it really you?"

Snapped from his thoughts, Fugaku whispered slowly, making sure to word it right. "Yes…"

Sasuke was about to look for his mother when he felt a dip in the bed next to his head, and a hand caressing his sweat-matted hair. "Kaa-san…" he whispered, glancing at his mother. She looked down at him with worried, yet gentle eyes. "Sasuke…."

Oh god, that nightmare. I-It wasn't real. His body was once more wracked with sobs and he pulled his father down to him, pulling his body tight to his father's chest and continued to cry, silently enjoying the hand sweeping through his hair calming himself down. His crying and wailing quieted down to small sobs that lulled him to sleep again and before he could have truly fallen to sleep, Fugaku and Mikoto exchanged worried glances before looking down at their son once more.

-

"Neji." Said Sarutobi.

Neji looked up towards the ex-Hokage from where he was seated on the second couch with his father, uncle, and cousin across from the unconscious Natsuki. It seems many have left, and whoever was left looked up towards Sarutobi.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama?" He replied.

"Although I am no longer in such a position, I need one last favor from you." He said, his expression was worn and tired and he sagged in the Hokage's chair, one hand cradling his face.

"Of course, Sandai…-Sarutobi-sama."

"I'm correct in guessing that you know of a Sabaku no Gaara?' Sarutobi asked.

"Of course." Neji looked at the Sandaime, inwardly eyebrows furrowed. What did Sandaime need of Gaara of the Sand? "Well…" came Sarutobi's voice, gently prodding Neji of his musing. "It seems that they fought against Nastuki," he gestured to the figure on the couch. " or Naruto as you know her by, and that they have exchanged some words. It would be great information and help to talk with him, and he could be a great asset of persuading the council. It also seems that he has been injured, and his older brother and sister has taken him to shelter not too far from here." Sarutobi stopped and regarded Neji.

Neji nodded to show that he was listening and to continue on.

"I would appreciate it if you could and if you want a qualified shinobi to come with, can you go and retrieve those three Suna Shinobi's." Sarutobi finished.

Neji pondered that thought, and turned to glance at his father as well as his other family members. As much as he wanted to stay and catch up, they seem exhausted from the excitement, sadness, and all that has happened today. "That will not be a problem, Sarutobi-sama." He said, noticing how Sarutobi gave a small smile and a nod. "Although, is it alright if I have a few minutes to give a few farewells, and to grab some equipment?" he asked. This question was followed with another nod, and a small mumble, 'Of course.'

Turning his back towards the no-longer Hokage, he walked over to his family.

Hizashi looked to his son and smiled, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I seem to have a small task that I must do, but I will be back soon." Hizashi smiled in an affirmative. "It seems that everyone including you is tired," glancing at Hinata and Uncle Hiashi, "If it is alright with Uncle Hiashi, everyone should head back to the compound and rest. As I have said, I will be back soon."

Hiashi looked at Neji and said, "O-Of course, come on now, let's head back to the main house." He smiled softly, and looked a little shy. Neji smiled, and all three stood saying their 'goodbye's', and 'see you laters'. All three walked out of the Hokage office, and Neji soon followed, not before giving one more nod to the Sandaime a glance at Natsuki before leaving.

It seems he had a red-haired Jinchuuriki who didn't seem completely stable yet, and two bewildered and just-turned overprotective siblings to escort.

-

To be continued

-

_**6/25/08**_

Alright, I hope all you readers out there enjoyed it.

Some explanations are in order, if anyone remembers, after the fight with Natsuki, Gaara is slightly injured and Temari and Kankurou took him somewhere. That will be brought up. Gaara will be appearing more often, and will be able to help persuade the council. Just don't let it get to you, and see in the next chapter.

-

To my Imotou'

Imotou, I hope this was to your liking; I have many things to tell you about the upcoming chapters, so I have another e-mail I got that you can reach me at now. It seems to be working. It's saved in your documents because I'm not entirely certain it came through. Go check it out over there.

Also as a sorry, I noticed you have another story up! I'm sorry I didn't notice, considering I haven't been here for you, and I'm hecka proud of you!

I know you said it's your first story, and I will not co-write with you. Since you want it to be your own. (I'm pretty sure,) and as a gift in some way, I have beta'd them for you, and already put it up. So if you can or want to, go check it out if you like it. If you don't like them, just let me know and I'll put up your old chapters I hope it wasn't intrusive! I just want to help, I truly do! So I hope you can forgive me! Well, e-mail me at the other address, and we'll see if my msn address works k? It's in your Documents in your log-in!! Much love, Imotou! Hope to talk to you soon!

-

Please Review everyone!

-


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note:

My dear, dear readers, I _cannot_ apologize enough. There are really no excuses. I have been lazy, and as a young, naïve writer, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. Co-writing involves a lot of communication between the writers, and with such different work/school schedules, it was hard for Neechan and me to really work together. In addition, school is becoming harder than I'm used to, and that will always remain as my first priority. I just want you guys to know that **_Firekyoakira26921181_** and I will no longer be co-writing this story.

_This does not mean that I am discontinuing this story_. I _will_ finish it, even if it's the last thing I do. Neechan and I just won't be working together anymore. Therefore, this story is on an indefinite hiatus. I will be reviewing the chapters and editing them (because HOLY COW did I suck), as well as plot the future chapters. **This means that the plotline may very well change.** I do not remember where I was going with this. So might the warnings, pairings, and stuff at the very beginning be different? _**Yes**_**.** In fact, you can bet on it.

If you want to comment, please do so via a PM, not through a review. I will be replacing this author's note with Chapter 6 as soon as I can.


End file.
